Fling
by I'm-an-angry-baby
Summary: Bella is desperate and in need. Kim directs her to an unorthodox hook-up site for relief. What happens when she meets the perfect man to give her what she needs? What about him not so much being a stranger. Full of lemons. You are warned!
1. Prologue

**Hello, everyone. This story you are about to read is from the horny, inner workings of the minds of myself and sarahmicaela88, who has become my new best friend and favorite person to write with lol. No offense!**

 **Please, give this a chance!**

* * *

 **Fling**

 **Prologue**

"Bye, Bella!" Jared waved to his girlfriend's roommate as Kim walked him out. Bella was glad to see Kim was happy with her long-term boyfriend from the reservation she grew up on, but she was also envious. To have someone love you so unconditionally that they would drive a hour and a half just to see you was something Bella wished she had, but that thought just reminded her why she didn't have it.

She hadn't seen or heard from her ex-boyfriend/vampire or his family in over three years. At the age of twenty-two, she only had one boyfriend, Edward Cullen, the vampire who left her in the woods, and a one night stand with a foreign exchange student at a drunken college party. She couldn't even remember the guy's name.

After what she was put through with her broken heart, she swore she would never allow herself to love again. No amount of euphoric bliss was worth the heartache in her mind.

Sure, after three years, she was beyond over Edward. He rarely entered her mind at all. She just thought about how sad it was that she was alone and didn't have anyone. She had offers, but no one tickled her fancy.

She had finished up high school and trudged her way through college until she met Kim.

Kimberly Conweller broke her out of her Zombie stage with love and friendship. Turns out a friend's was all she needed. It was the cure.

Bella and Kim did everything together except for when Kim went home. She let Kim enjoy her time with her family and friends there without her intrusion. Kim wanted her to, but Bella was scared to go back that the Zombie might make an appearance once more. She never wanted to feel like that again.

"Come on, Bella!" Kim got her out of her daydream and Bella gave her a big smile. Kim quickly snatched her hand and dragged her back towards her room.

"What?" Bella giggled as Kim closed her door. It was a moot point. They were the only ones living in that apartment.

"Jared just gave me the best idea. All of his friends are on this site and we have to sign you up." Bella thought this was completely ridiculous. A website? What would that do for her?

"And what is this site?" Kim laughed and opened up her laptop, clicking links before finding the one she was looking for.

"It's called Fling. It's for those who want a friend with benefits or a one time fuck. You seriously need this." Bella just rolled her eyes at this.

"No, I don't. Only desperate girls with no life would join a site like that," she grumbled.

"Uh huh. Only desperate girls? How long since you've gotten laid?" Kim quirked an eyebrow at her while she booted up her laptop.

Averting her eyes, she blushed like a tomato and hid behind her curtain of hair.

"Umm a year," she mumbles softly.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear that?" Kim asked, feigning deafness.

"A year!" Bella said louder. She was frustrated with this topic. Yes, she was an attractive young woman, but no one she had ever been sexually attracted to had come around.

"Exactly! You need to get laid, Bella. As your best friend, I am telling you to get a fuck buddy. I'm not telling you to settle for less, but get what you need. Find a nice, hot guy who thinks you're just as hot as you thinks he is. Then, fuck his brains out on a regular basis until you find a guy you want to be with." Bella wanted to refuse, but she had to admit, she was a ball of constant sexual frustration.

"Fine! I'll make a profile and look around. Satisfied?" Bella caved and Kim flashed a big smile.

"Very! Don't worry. This is a site that all of Jared's friends use. They have had a lot of success with it. I'm sure you will, too." Kim insisted.

Bella rolled her eyes and sat next to Kim as they worked out her profile and took a picture of her sitting on the bed.

Bella chose a username of GlassSwan88. Her profile was rather difficult to compose since she had no idea what she was looking for or how to describe herself to seem sexually attractive.

"Okay, done. Now, take my laptop and go to your room. Chat with some guys." Bella followed her directions. Bella got a few messages from some weird guys.

 **8inwulfcock: do u shave?**

 **zombiekiller1: how far r u from Ozette?**

Those were just two strange questions. They got weirder.

She ignored her inbox and started to scan the local men who fit what she was looking for. She wanted someone close to her age, between twenty and twenty five. There wasn't much close by so she widened her search. She was amazed to see there were some profile from La Push. Sure, Kim told her that some of Jared's friends were on this site, but she didn't expect more than a couple guys from there.

She noticed one specific profile where the main picture was of the beach, a sand bleached driftwood tree blocking the sun over the horizon. She recognized that tree. It was on First Beach. She had only seen it a handful of times, but it was imprinted in her mind from the beauty of it.

She clicked on the picture, bringing up the profile of AlphaBoi90. She scanned over the info. Not much was said except for 'looking for a cool lady'.

 _Okay doesn't give much away, does he?_ She asked herself _._

However a part of her wanted to know a little more about him, so she scrolled down to his gallery of photos of himself.

She was a little disappointed to see that there weren't any of his face. But the disappointment disappeared when she saw the photos that were shown.

 _These have to be photoshopped. No one on here could look this good and be single,_ she thought to herself _._

But as she scrolled through more of the photos, they all seemed to belong to the same person. The more she scrolled, the redder her face got and the racier the photos became.

There were photos of him in a black wife beater and what looked like jeans that hung off his waist in a way that made her weak and moan at the same time. Another without the wife beater, that showed the perfectly perfect washboard eight pack abs that she had ever seen in her life.

Without the wife beater so much more could be seen. It made her feel so naughty just looking at them. But the horny devil in her wanted to see more.

Going down further she saw one that made her panties go from dry to soaking wet immediately.

His perfect sculpted abs were glistening with drops of water, he wore a pair of black briefs that hung so low on his hips that his very visible happy trail was showing. But that wasn't the only thing that showed. A very prominent tent just south of it was grown and large.

The horny and needy part of her started to reach out, wanting to touch it. It was when her fingertips touched the screen that she came back to reality.

She was in her room, in the dorms, and she was looking at photos of a guy on a profile site that made me her body want to do so many naughty things that she never thought herself capable of.

"Oh my God. What was that?" she whispered.

She had never felt this wanton over a guy before, let alone a profile photo. Looking around she heard nothing outside.

 _Kim must have stepped out,_ she thought _. Hmm nothing wrong with a little fantasy,_ she shrugged to herself _._

Going back to the gallery she scrolled further down. Finding more of his grown tent, she imagined what it would look like without those cumbersome clothes on him. The same little devil in her head that made her wanna see more started imagining what his cock looked like.

More important what it would be like wrapped in her tiny hand as she pumped him up and down, rubbing her thumb over his mushroom tip. What his moans would sound like.

Then taking the fantasy even further she pictured her lips surrounding his huge cock. Feeling him in the back of her throat. Massaging his balls as she would go up and down on him. Her lips suctioned tightly around him as she moaned hard.

The feeling was too much for her. She threw her head back, laid down and slid her fingers inside her panties. One photo showed his large, rough calloused hands on his hips.

Imagining those hands on her was enough to make her moan out loud. Moving her index finger to her clit, she let out a strangled moan.

Moving four of her fingers inside of her while her thumb worked her clit was enough to have her almost going over the edge. Mmm those rough calloused hands on her, teasing her clit, rubbing up and down her wet lips. The fantasy was too good. Better than she could ever think possible. She was moaning in ways she never imagined.

Then the image of his enormous cock entered her mind and she exploded. Her juices flowed so hard into her hand.

Her breathing was ragged and her mouth was dry. Taking her fingers out of her pussy, she put them in her mouth and moaned as she sucked her juices off her hand.

"Bella, are you alright in there?" Kim's voice came from outside.

 _Oh my God! I thought she wasn't here? If she heard me getting off, I'll die,_ Bella thought to herself _._

"Yeah I'm fine. Just still looking through the site," Bella played off as convincing as possible.

"Okay. Well let me know when you find Mr I wanna fuck right now," Kim joked.

"I think I have," she whispered to herself.

 **Did you like the Prologue? I think we all know exactly who AlphaBoi90 is! Lmao Let me know your thoughts and leave us some love!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Fling**

 **Chapter One**

"Come on dude. Let's bounce were all going to Scully's," Embry told Jacob as he popped his head in his bedroom doorway.

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna stay in tonight," Jacob told him as he looked at his phone.

"Man, again? I swear the elders seem to have more fun than you do. Just come out with us. You need to get out of this funk and laid already, dude," Embry groaned.

Jacob glares at him. "Shut the fuck up. Since when do you care whether I've gotten any lately?" He asked.

"Since your dry spell makes pack mind a fucking nightmare. No one wants to patrol with you anymore for this reason, Jake. Seriously get some already man. I thought you were gonna give that site, Fling, a try that Paul showed us a while back. That's what it's for." Embry pointed out.

"Not that it's any business of yours, I did sign up, but I haven't found anyone yet," Jacob explained.

"Bullshit! How's that possible? We find chicks all the time," Embry said as he grabbed Jacob's cell. He saw that Jacob was already logged on and began scrolling through the list of girls.

"Hey, what the fuck? Give it back, dumbass," Jacob growled, making a grab for his phone.

"Nope, gotta check out the chicks that all mighty Jacob Black thinks he's too good for," Embry said as he avoided Jacob's attempts to grab the phone.

Scrolling through the various profile photos there were many many girls in the list that Jacob had already seen and passed through. Nothing has really peaked his interest, even though a lot of these girls that messaged him were smoking. They just didn't tickle his fancy.

Embry was alerted to a notification for Fling that popped up on Jake's screen, showing a friend request from a GlassSwan88.

"Well, your colorful personality hasn't scared every chick off. You just got a friend request." Embry teased him before jogging into the living room, holding Jake's phone hostage. Jake wasn't in the mood for his games so he just followed slowly down the hall.

"Give the damn phone back already." Jacob's hard mask intensified, but this didn't scare Embry at all.

"No way! I wanna see who this hot babe is that sent you a request!" Embry was eager and quickly clicked on the profile of GlassSwan88. Shock shuttered through his brain, scrambling his thoughts, before a gasp left his lips.

"Holy fuck on a stick!" It was a strange saying, but it had been Embry's saying for a long time. Everyone adjusted to it.

"What? You think she's smoking like all the other women I don't want to fuck?" Jacob snapped, but Embry wasn't fazed by it.

"No, you definitely want to fuck this chick." Jake wasn't sure what to make of Embry's comment. Embry laughed before flashing a big grin, showing the screen to his brother. "It's Bella _fucking_ Swan." Jacob's breath caught in his throat when that name left Embry's lips.

He hadn't heard her name in so long. No one had spoken about her since she moved off to college. He had the biggest crush on her his freshman year of high school and hated that he never got his chance with her, but he knew it would have been ruined if he had. Halfway through his sophomore year, he phased into the Alpha wolf he was, leader of his pack.

Being what they were, unless they imprinted, they couldn't have a relationship until they stopped phasing. That had to protect their secret above everything else. Jared and Sam were the only one in the pack who didn't have to deal with the whole no-relationship thing the other wolves had.

They were all fully frustrated until Paul came across the site, Fling. All of them signed up and a bunch of them had great sex experience from it, but Jake was different. He met one girl and she became far too clingy. He fucked her once and that was the end of it.

He had to block her number, avoid her like the plague, because she thought just because they had sex that he wanted a relationship. He tried to explain that he didn't do relationships, but she just couldn't take the hint. Salah Price was eye catching to all, long wavy brown hair, crystal blue eyes, gorgeous hourglass figure, and fair complexion. She had been very sweet and caring and he might have pursued a relationship with her if he could, but it was impossible.

After that experience, he pretty much ignored the site. He figured no sex was better than that until Embry said that name.

 _Bella_. He thought her name and his heart raced. The last time he saw her was when Sam had carried her out of the woods, frail and broken. He wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be okay, but he wasn't sure it would be that easy to mend her.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked, hoping Embry was right. Embry tossed the phone at Jake and he quickly gazed at the woman he had once fawned over.

She looked way better than when he first met her. She had more meat on her bones, but in all the right places. A curvy figure complimented her body, a nice shine to her hair, sparkle in her eyes, and a cute little smile across her face. _Fuck_ , she was beautiful!

He didn't know what to think or say. He had fantasized about that woman for so long. Sure, he would love to just bend her over and fuck her until she screamed for him to never stop, but it had never been about that with her. He had always just wanted her when he met her until he phased, but put those foolish thoughts behind him after he became Alpha. He forced her out of his mind and he knew if he entered a fuck buddy relationship with her that he would be the one ended up hurt. Those old feelings would creep back up and bite him in the ass.

But, fuck, she was sexy as hell in his opinion. He really wanted to fuck her silly. Embry was right. That was one woman he would always want to fuck!

"Shit," Jake muttered as Paul, Jared, Sam, and Quil strolled into the room, laughing up a storm.

"Hey, Black, so you gonna come out with us or are you gonna continue the life of a monk?" Paul joked.

"Huh? What?" Jacob asked, his focus still completely on Bella's profile.

"Scully's? You gonna come with or not?" Quil reiterated.

"Umm, yeah, sure. Let's go," Jacob said as he grabs his keys, wallet, and leather jacket.

"You driving or should I?" Paul asked him.

"Huh?" Jacob asked, his head still floating with images of Bella's curves and flirty smile.

"Yeah, I think I'll drive tonight. You seem kinda out of it and I don't wanna die," Paul said, heading for his lifted Bronco.

Jacob just nodded as he rode shotgun. The guys all sang along to AC/DC's TNT, meanwhile Jacob was still picturing all the different ways and places he could possibly take her.

In his garage, his bed, on the hood of his rabbit, over his workbench, on the beach, over a picnic table. In a soaping wet shower, with her against the hard tile while he pounded into her tight pussy and she screamed to make her cum all over his long hard cock.

Letting out a groan because of his active imagination, he was thankful for the loud music in the vehicle. Also that his pack brothers seemed more preoccupied with the music than him.

* * *

"Drink up, already, man," Quil insisted.

They had arrived at Scully's, almost immediately a waitress found them a high top table near the bar. And like everywhere they seemed to go, the girl gave them a flirty wink then with a major sway on her ass, she walked away. This made them all laugh under their breaths. They were pretty much used to this treatment.

They ordered two pitchers of beer, burgers and fries for each of them, and a platter of wings.

Their first round had come and they were just waiting on their food to arrive. Jacob, on the other hand, was babysitting his beer and was just taking slow sips.

"Sorry, man," he said as he took a large gulp from his glass.

"Dude, what is with you tonight?" Quil asked and Embry snickered as Jacob scowled at him.

"Don't even think about it." Jake didn't want to discuss his conundrum when all of them had been drinking.

"What?" Paul asked with curiosity shining and Embry laughed wholeheartedly.

"Jake's mind is whirling because Bella Swan sent him a friend request on Fling." Jake scowled at his friend as Sam coughed on his beer, pounding his fist against his chest. Quil and Paul looked at Jake wide-eyed as Jared smirked to himself.

"Did you just say the Swan chick sent Jake a request?" Quil questioned. Embry nodded as Jake sipped at his beer.

"Are you serious?" Sam inquired as Paul's eyes darkened a little.

It was understatement to say that the whole pack hated the Cullen's. They were their enemy and, in a lot of their minds, this made Bella their enemy as well. She had been completely absorbed in them from the time she moved to Washington until they left.

Embry didn't hate her. He sympathized with her. Even if she knew what they were, she saw them differently than how the pack saw them. It was all about perspective. He was sure no human would associate with the Cullen's unless they saw some human part of them that the pack's objectivity was missing. Sure, he still hated the Cullen's, but Bella was not included in that.

Jared loved Bella like a sister. She was his imprint's best friend and roommate. He had gotten to know her over the past year and she was sweet, down to earth, and very witty. He didn't like the idea of his Alpha doing the whole fuck and dump routine on her that they were forced into, but everyone had needs and he was sure that Bella was in just as much need as Jake was.

Jake could never hate Bella, no matter who she had associated herself with or what she had done. Sure, he wished she had never been involved with those bloodsuckers, but he couldn't hate her for it just because he disagreed with her choices. That was years ago, anyways. Time changes people.

"What did you do?" Quil asked and Jake shrugged

"Nothing yet. I'm not sure what to do." Jacob answered honestly and Paul groaned.

"You say 'fuck off' that's what!" Paul said harshly and Jared growled.

"That's not your place to say. It's Jacob's place." Paul and Jared never argued. They were best friends so it was odd occurrence to see the two butting heads.

"Well, he can't make up his mind and we all know it's a bad idea for him to be involved with that leech lover," Paul countered.

Jake was vibrating with irritation, but he knew to let them keep going or it would explode later into a full on wolf brawl.

"That's not for you to decide. There is nothing wrong with Bella just because she was blinded by those bloodsuckers, alright? For all you know, she could have had no idea what they were and been completely in the dark. Hell, the whole town was and you are just ready to judge her based off one mistake she made years ago. You don't know her at all." Jared jumped to Bella's defense. He hated for anyone to bad-mouth her.

"I don't need to know her. She is just as bad as the leech she was probably fucking. I highly doubt Jake wants a vampire's sloppy seconds." Jake was livid by the discussion and growled which silenced the table.

"Enough." He said, his voice low and commanding. The Alpha order was clear. He didn't want anyone else to bad mouth Bella anymore. It wasn't helping anything. "Why the hell are you jumping to her defense anyways?" Jake turned his eyes to Jared who was now calm and laughed.

"Bella is Kim's roommate. I see that woman every time I go to Port Angeles. She is actually a really cool chick. She's lots of fun and everything. Kim just worries about her sometimes," Jared said before taking a drink from his mug.

"Why?" Jake asked, sadness within him for Bella. "She's not still in that state, is she?" Jared laughed and shook his head.

"God, no! Bella's loads of fun. She is always doing something. Kim just worries because she thinks it's strange that she hasn't dated since Cullen. It's like she just doesn't care if she's in a relationship at all. Kim has even tried to set her up with guys. Not even close." Jared let out a little laugh as everyone listened to him. "Kim got Bella on that site because she thinks Bella needs to at least get laid if she's not going to be dating." He shrugged as if this was no big deal, but it was to Jake.

"Are you saying that it's Kim on Fling _for_ Bella?" Jared rolled his eyes.

"Nope. That's all Bella. I'm a little surprised that Bella went through with it, getting her a profile and all. If you want to fuck Bella, like everyone at this table knows you do, you should message her. It's not like she would know it's you until you tell her." Jared gave him the right encouragement he needed.

This sent Jacob into thinking mode again.

 _So Bella hasn't dated since the leech left her? Huh, wonder why. She's hot as fuck, so her not having any offers can't be it_ , he thought to himself as he finished his beer and poured himself more.

If what Jared said was true maybe this could be the perfect arrangement for them both. She hasn't had a boyfriend or anything in what four years. The chick has to be a sexual volcano waiting to explode by now.

The thought gave him a sexual thrill that sent shivers all over his body and straight to his cock. Being very glad that he was hidden under the table cause he swore he got hard just thinking about what he could do to her.

The more he thought about it the more he wanted it and seemed to think it was a good idea. Real talk, it had been a while for himself as well. It had been several months since he and Salah had hooked up.

Again, she was cute, nice, body was hot as fuck, but she got way too clingy. But seeing Bella Swan again made him wanna get back in and maybe chat her up.

 _Screw this_ , he thought.

Taking out his phone, he logged onto Fling to send her message. For several moments, he agonized over what message he would send her.

 _Long or short? Personal or aloof? Flirty or friendly? Sexual or neutral? God stop acting like such a chick_ , he growled to himself.

 **AlphaBoi90: hey, beautiful.**

He pressed send and hoped it was the right thing to say to her.

All he could do was wait because Bella wasn't online anymore.

 **We thought we would give you this treat.. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I personally have never had a story that got more than three reviews on the prologue so I am very delighted that you wonderful readers gave your feedback more than normal. It had warmed mine and sarahmicaela88's hearts!**

 **Let us know your thoughts and leave us some love!**


	3. Chapter 2

Fling

Chapter Two

Bella had been pacing half the night. She couldn't get her mind to stray away from AlphaBoi90. She hoped that she was his physical type. She didn't care if he had the most hideous face she had ever seen, his body would make up for that. She really wanted to touch those rippling pectorals of his. They were so defined and tanned. She didn't realize that muscles or dark skin was something she would find attractive until she opened up his profile.

She struggled to find something to preoccupy her mind. She let the computer go idle as she tried reading magazines, book, watching TV, but nothing kept her mind occupied.

She even tried writing in her journal, but she ended up sketching a picture of his pecs and boxer covered bratwurst.

She jumped when she heard the computer ding and rushed to it, touching the mousepad.

She shrieked when she saw he had accepted her friend request and sent her a message.

 **AlphaBoi90: hey, beautiful.**

She blushed when she read this and bit her lip.

 **GlassSwan88: Hi. What are u up to?**

She waited for a moment and was surprised when the words quickly lit up the screen.

 _ **AlphaBoi90 is typing….**_

Then, his message came through with lightning speed.

 **AlphaBoi90: having a drink with some friends. What do you have going on? Gonna head home in a lil bit.**

 **GlassSwan88: sounds like fun. Been keeping busy with school and such. Not much going on here.**

She sent her message and bit her lip as she waited patiently for another message. Really, she was anxious to talk to him and find out if there could be something between them.

 **AlphaBoi90: it's good to just relax sometimes. How is school going, Bella?**

Her heart skipped a beat when he typed her name. How could he possibly know her name? She didn't put it in her profile and hadn't introduced herself yet.

 **GlassSwan88: do we know each other?**

 **AlphaBoi90: u could say that.**

She didn't know what to make of that. She knew this man with the godly body and had no idea where she knew him from.

 **AlphaBoi90: Jared was talking about you earlier.**

She relaxed when he said this. He had to be one of Jared's friends that Kim talked about.

Suddenly, Kim came into Bella's room with a smile on her face.

"Find anyone interesting?" Bella nodded excitedly.

"One of Jared's buddies apparently." Kim's jaw dropped and she raced over to the bed and sat beside Bella, reading the screen.

"I am not surprised there." Bella was going to question her, but the computer dinged again.

 **AlphaBoi90: u there?**

She quickly wrote back.

 **GlassSwan88: yeah sorry roommate**

Kim laughed, hugged Bella, and jogged out of the room.

 **AlphaBoi90: nah. Ur good. So what r u looking 4 here?**

She had to think about that for a moment. What was she looking for? She would love to be in a relationship with a normal guy, but it wasn't something she was zealous about.

 **GlassSwan88: just whatever. I'm hoping for someone who can satisfy me as an FWB. I'm not closed off to it becoming more, but I'm not expecting it either. Basically, whatever happens, happens.**

She was nervous for what he might say to this.

 **AlphaBoi90: hmm really? Not many chicks are into the whole FWB thing. But yeah I get what you mean with needs. Being a guy, we have them also.**

 **GlassSwan88: glad you understand. It wasn't my idea to join the site, but I know this is something I need. Why did you join? Bad breakup?**

 **AlphaBoi90: Nah nothing like that. Several of my boys are on this site. So it was recommended. Tried it once and it discouraged me for a while. But thought I might give it a chance again. Saw your beautiful face and knew I made the right choice. ;)** **H ow about you? Why did you join?**

 **GlassSwan88: well, my roommate pushed it on me. Haven't met anyone who interested me out in P.A. and Kim suggested trying this out until I found someone who interested me relationship wise. How did it discourage you? Crazy messages? Lol ;)**

 **AlphaBoi90: Sorta. Met this chick. Only wanted the whole FWB also. She seemed down with idea at first. Then after a short while got clingy and started thinking she and I were in a relationship. Wasn't ready for that. So had to block her.** **Tell me more about yourself. What's your major?**

 **GlassSwan88: lol yeah I get that. I'm majoring in marine biology. After I graduate, I'll be traveling for a bit for projects until I get the right funding for what I want to do. Who knows where that will land me.**

 **GlassSwan88: well, you know more about me than I do you. You already know my name. I think it's fair that I know yours lol ;)**

This made Jacob nervous about revealing himself. Yes, she seemed interested in him and their banter back and forth seemed so easy and great. But would the spell suddenly break when she found out the guy she was chatting with was the scrawny, wiry kid she used to make mud pies with?

Bella never seemed stuck up and she didn't seem to be now. So with this new found encouragement he went ahead and started to type his response.

 **AlphaBoi90: We actually kinda grew up together. We made mudpies together in my backyard. Could you guess who I am now?**

 **GlassSwan88: hmmm that leaves three suspects. Tell me more and I'm sure I can guess right ;)**

 **AlphaBoi90: Hmm one outta three huh? LoL. Cars are my life and you used to nap in my bed sometimes. I had a stuffed wolf you used to hug in your sleep. Got photographic proof when you were five.**

Bella's mind reeled when he said she slept in his bed. She had only slept in one house as a small child and that was the Black house. Her heart started to jump and she gasped when the realization hit her of the person she had masturbated to really was.

 **GlassSwan88: Jacob?**

This made Jacob get the biggest grin.

 _She remembers me! She remembers me!_ He geeked out to himself. _God you're such a girl today_ , he growls to himself.

 **AlphaBoi90: Still sharp as a tack, beautiful. The one and only. ;)**

Bella was shocked. She didn't know what to say. Jacob Black was definitely no longer the scrawny, lanky boy she met on the beach when she first moved back. She reflected back on those pictures. It was hard to imagine that Jacob, her childhood friend, would take such pictures of himself and post them on the internet of all things!

 **GlassSwan88: oh, wow.**

That's all she could think to say.

 **AlphaBoi90: Good or bad wow?**

 **GlassSwan88: just wasn't expecting that lol sorry just wasn't really sure what to say. Um, hi, Jacob.**

Even in type she was so cute, he swears he could tell she blushed over messaging.

 **AlphaBoi90: Hiya Bells. What was so unexpected about me? LoL.**

 **GlassSwan88: that the one person I sent a friend request to was you lol seems both ironic and coincidental. How have you been?**

 **AlphaBoi90: Chilling. Living. LoL. Graduated high school already that part is awesome. Mostly just work, taking care of my dad, and hanging with my boys. Besides college, anything you do for fun?**

 **GlassSwan88: I'm a college student. What do you think I do for fun? ;)**

Sucking in a sharp breath, his eyes go round in surprise.

 _Did she mean what he thought she meant?_ He hoped with a little pep in his step.

 **AlphaBoi90: Who are you and what have you done with Bella Swan? The girl I knew would be redder than an apple after saying that.**

This made him laugh under his breath. He liked this Bella Swan, she seem feisty and sassy.

 **GlassSwan88: oh, I got all my blushing done after seeing your profile. ;)**

Bella bit her lip. She wasn't exaggerating at all. Yes, she found it strange that he was the person she had masturbated to, her childhood friend, but that didn't stop her from thinking he was sexy as fuck and, damn, she still wanted him.

 **AlphaBoi90: Really? You don't say. And tell me little swan what did you think of my profile pics? Be brutal. I need a very honest opinion.**

 **GlassSwan88: to be honest, that made me super hot. I couldn't help but touch myself from the mental images they gave me and that doesn't happen very often.**

His phone almost slipped out of his hand when he read her response. Seriously, who the fuck was this daring feisty sex kitten that was messaging him?

Sure, it was hot as fuck and her responses were enough to almost cream himself. But this new daring and sassy girl was new to him. He didn't know her at all. But, he so wanted to get to know her and very very well.

 **AlphaBoi90: Your reply was not what I expected. But fuck if it didn't give me a boner. Your pics are cute, too. You look hot as fuck now, beautiful. ;)**

She blushed from him describing her as hot. Her picture wasn't revealing and she wasn't doing a sexy pose. If anything, she would describe the picture as innocent, but he still thought it was very attractive.

 **GlassSwan88: not nearly as raunchy as yours though ;) lol**

This made him smirk.

 **AlphaBoi90: Raunchy huh? What if that was just a teaser for something that's so much more?**

 **GlassSwan88: like what if I may ask?**

He felt like teasing her just a little.

 **AlphaBoi90: tell me something. Which pic was your favorite?**

She sensed he was teasing her. She wasn't sure if she liked it, but she was prepared to play along.

 **GlassSwan88: not sure. Probably the one where the one where I could see your erection in your briefs. ;)**

He felt a blush creep up his neck and bashful smirk graced his lips.

 **AlphaBoi90: Really? That's your favorite? What did you think of it?**

He knew this was pushing a barrier here that maybe she wouldn't wanna cross yet. But he honestly wanted to know. For some reason her opinion mattered to him. Even if it was something that would give him a huge ego boost.

 **GlassSwan88: I thought it was very sexy. Really hot to be honest.**

Her response had the desired effect on him. He groaned in response and swore that his cock just tighten in his jeans.

 **AlphaBoi90: you just gave me a hard on right now, beautiful.**

It wasn't until he re-read the message that he wished he could delete the message. What would she think of him? Hopefully she didn't think he was some sick pervert or something. Maybe drive her away before anything happened. This made him panic.

 **GlassSwan88: good. Lol**

He felt like his breath was kicked out of his body at her response.

She didn't think he was a perv. She liked that he got a hard on. Fuck if he didn't know any better he was acting like a fifteen year old wolf pup who saw his first boob ever.

 **AlphaBoi90: Really? And what did you do when you saw my pics?**

 **GlassSwan88: i stuck my hand in my panties and rubbed my clit over and over again and slipped my fingers inside me over and over until I came from thinking of sucking on your dick.**

Her response was better than any porn movie or Playboy mag he had ever seen or watched. A visual of her laying on her back, mouth open, eyes closed, hair draped, her tiny hands going down her body. Slipping into her panties, teasing her soaking wet lips, opening them, stroking her clit, pumping her fingers inside her pussy. Her soft lips emmating soft kitten like moans as pushed herself over the edge and screamed out in climax.

It wasn't until the fantasy finished that he realized that he had slipped his own hands down his jeans and was pulling at his full 11' cock wanting his own release from picturing Bella Swan jilling off to his pictures.

He suddenly realized how much he wanted to see this. He wanted to see Bella Swan masterbate to him. It gave him a thrill that he had never felt in his life. He needed to see her in person.

 _But would she think it's too soon?_ He wondered.

 **AlphaBoi90: Fuck baby I would have given anything to watch that. Have you stroke all 11' inches of me. It wants you so bad, little swan.**

Her heart raced and her pussy throbbed from the image he gave her. The thought of his thick, long, dark cock filled her head and she rubbed her thighs together with anticipation.

 **GlassSwan88: eleven inches? Wow. I'd love to see that.**

 **AlphaBoi90: It could be all yours baby if you want.**

The horny part of his brain wanted him to run all the way to Port Angeles and fulfil the much needed fantasy he created. But the sane part of his brain won when it rationalized he didn't know where she lived or where she was. He just waited in anticipation for her answer.

 **GlassSwan88: All mine? I'm flattered.**

 **AlphaBoi90: Yep all yours.**

 **GlassSwan88: since you say it can be all mine, can I have a little taste of it? ;) If you get my drift lol**

She normally wouldn't be this open about what she wanted, but damn, he was teasing her with his words about how much he wanted her and she had to admit she wanted his cock just as bad.

He was more than eager to pull out his 11' monster and show her just how hard she was making him. Pulling out his phone he took a selfie of his hard cock. It almost didn't fit in the frame. This gave him yet another ego boost. He however wanted to see if Bella wanted this pic, he didn't wanna be presumptuous.

 **AlphaBoi90: do you wanna see my hard cock baby?**

 **GlassSwan88: most definitely. I need something to help me masturbate ;)**

She felt like teasing him, but she was completely honest. She needed to see what he had in store for her if they got to go at like horny rabbits. She desired to see it more than she had lusted for something before.

Taking a pillow over his face, he screamed into it. She was driving him up the fucking wall. His balls were beginning to hurt. If she didn't quit it he was gonna sprint to Jared's place and demand her address. He wanted her so bad right now.

 **AlphaBoi90: Fuck baby you need to shut that naughty little mouth right now.**

Immediately after he sent that message he sent the picture of his cock captioned, 'all because of you, little swan'. This made him a little smug.

She was shocked when she saw the dark brown, swollen dick in his hand up against his denim jeans. Fuck, he was so huge and scrumptious. She really wished she could just drop to her knees in front of him and try to take his whole length in her mouth, but she was sure she would only get half of him in.

Her shock left and her self-esteem boosted from his caption. She felt bolder, sexy even, from his comment.

 **GlassSwan88: what are you gonna do if I don't shut my mouth? :-O**

He bit his bottom lip until he tasted blood. His wolf started to come up little by little. And at the moment his wolf felt challenged. He more than ready to face it.

 **AlphaBoi90: Oh baby not sure you can handle all I could give you, little swan. I would have you screaming you would be cumming so much and hard.**

Her thighs tightened as she whimpered to herself. Fuck, she wanted that man so bad. If someone had told her five years ago that she would be talking to Jacob Black like this and wanting to beg him to fuck her into oblivion, she would have told them to have their head examined, but here she was. Wanting his big cucumber wide dick inside of her.

 **GlassSwan88: I want you so bad right now. I'm so wet, Jake. I want your dick in my mouth, my pussy, anywhere I could have it. I wanna feel you so deep inside me, fucking me so hard and fast. Hmmm, I bet you would feel so good.**

She wasn't teasing at all. She was dead serious.

Turning on his stomach he thrusted his hips against his mattress needing something, anything to get any friction. He started screaming into his pillow. This girl was torturing him in the sweetest and more awful way possible.

He was beyond glad that Billy was playing poker with the elders. If he heard his screams, he would think he was dying or being tortured.

 **AlphaBoi90: baby I wanna feel your pussy surrounding my cock so bad. I would be pumping that pussy so hard and fast you wouldn't even be able to talk. All you would be able to do is scream while I made you cum over and over again.**

 **Then I would drink up every single drop your pussy gave out.**

She couldn't take the image he gave her. She fell back against the bed and slipped her hand inside of her panties, slowly stroking her drenched clit. She moved her body so she could still type while taking a slight bit of the edge off.

 **GlassSwan88: shit I want that so bad. I'm touching myself right now just thinking about that. I'm so turned on. It hurts not to be touching myself.**

His fists clenched, until his nails drew blood from his palms. She was daring him, he knew it. His wolf knew it. There was only so much teasing he could take before he shot his load. And the way she going he would do it soon.

 _Would she be willing to video chat or talk on the phone while she jilled off?_ He wondered.

He needed to see or at least hear her moans as she teased, stroked, fingered, pumped herself to the image of his cock.

 **AlphaBoi90: I need to see or hear you baby. Call me or video chat. I don't care which. I just need to hear your sexy ass moans so bad!**

She moaned to herself and typed her number into a message before sending it. She didn't feel comfortable having video sex on Kim's laptop, but she didn't mind having phone sex. She needed to hear his voice, too.

Within a moment, her phone started ringing and she recognized the La Push area code. She bit her lip as she answered the phone with a breathy whimper.

"Jacob?" Her thumb circled her clit as she heard his growl through the phone. God, that was so sexy.

"Uh huh you got me here little swan. Moan for me, baby. Moan so hard. Like it's my hand down between those creamy thighs stroking those wet lips of yours. My thumb pressing down on your swollen clit while my long fingers touch your g spot and pump you so hard," he growled into the phone.

His hand gripped his hard cock tight as she whimpered into her phone. She followed his instructions and, god, her moaning was so blissful to hear. She pounded her finger into her as she circled her engorged clit with her thumb.

"Are your panties still on?" He asked, his voice husky and full of his sexual frustration.

"Uh huh." She couldn't manage a yes as she arched off the bed, whimpering and moaning for him.

"Take them off, now." She whined in protest, but did as he commanded, slipping her shorts and panties down her legs, kicking them off her feet. She rubbed her hand over her drenched center as she moaned into the phone.

"They are off." He groaned in response and started to stroke his cock hard.

"That's my girl. Take a peek and tell me how wet you are." She didn't need to struggle to look. She had a full length mirror in her room and she could see how her pussy glistened. The light in her room made her core shimmer from how wet she was.

"So wet. Very, _very_ wet. I'm completely drenched. I could see my soaking wet pussy in my mirror right now. I want your dick inside of me." He growled when she said this, stroking himself faster. With grunt, he arched towards his own hand.

"You want my cock, huh, baby? Tell me, little swan. Tell me how bad you want my cock pounding into your hot, tight pussy. Pushing you over the edge and making you scream my name, baby," he growls as he pumps himself relentlessly.

"So bad. Ohh so good. I need you so bad right now. I need you to fuck me so bad. I've been such a bad girl and I need you to punish me," she whimpered.

His wolf almost howled he was riled up. The image of him taking her from behind, pulling her hair, and smacking her ass till it was a hot shade of pink filled his head. It thrilled him beyond all imagination.

"You've been a bad girl huh? Do you what happens to bad girls?" He growls.

"What? Tell me. I wanna know sir," she whimpered. She had absolutely no idea where that last part came from but it sent a shiver down her spine and ended in her pussy where she could already feel herself cumming.

"Bad little girls get punished. Wanna know how I would punish you, baby?" He asks her.

"Uh huh. Yes, yes, yes," was all she was able to get out.

"They get fucked from behind, while their hair gets pulled, and their ass is spanked pink. Do you want that baby? Would this bad girl want that?" As he said this he could feel his balls begin to tighten, he was almost there.

A scream escaped her mouth when she heard what Jacob told her. She had no experience with any rough, kinky sex. But the way Jacob told her all this she couldn't help but want every single he said and more. She wanted all the hair pulling, spanking, hard fucking, biting he had to offer her. She wanted every last inch of his enormous cock inside of her instead of her tiny fingers. She wanted his mouth of her body.

"Yes! I want that!" She moaned loud as she felt her clit swelling and she looked down to where her hand was working at her. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum." He growled when she said this and he moved his hand faster up and down his swollen erection.

"Me, too, baby. You cum for me now, you naughty little girl." His testicles tightened and squeezed just as his release came and his seeds spewed out of his lip, covering his pant leg in his hot, fresh cum. He groaned when this happened and threw his head back, stroking the rest of his climax out of him until he went lip. As he came, she got her release, her legs trembling, heart racing, and breath heaving.

"Oh, god." She whispered softly and he chuckled as he heard her relieved voice, soft as silk.

"You could say that again." He teased her and she bit her lip as she relaxed and smiled to herself. "Hey, Jacob." He chortled with a big smile across his face.

"Hey, Bells." From there, they went on to talking about non-sexual stuff, school, friends, family.

They both got their release and that was good enough.

For now…

 **Thank you guys for reading. I hope you guys enjoyed this foreplay. Sarahmihaela88 and myself actually roleplayed to make this chapter as realistic as possible. Please, leave us your thoughts and some love!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Fling**

 **Chapter Three**

For the first time in weeks, Bella woke up and felt completely rested. Throwing her blanket off herself, the morning chill hit her and made her nipples rock hard.

It was then that she realized she slept in the nude. Her hands covered her eyes and a bashful smile covered her lips.

Throwing on some p.j bottoms and a t-shirt she went to the kitchen. Raiding the cabinets, pantry, and fridge she found ingredients to make French toast with whipped cream, veggie omelets, and sausage.

Putting on some music, she got to work making breakfast.

* * *

The food was almost done when Kim poked her head in the kitchen, she had a curious expression on her face.

"Hey Kimmi Cub. You woke just in time. Breakfast is almost ready," Bella said she beat the cream for the whipped cream.

"Is there a holiday, birthday, or anniversary that I'm unaware of?" Kim asked as she poured herself some coffee.

"Nope," Bella shook her head she she continued to beat the cream. It was starting to form the soft pillowy peaks she wanted.

"Okay did someone die?" Kim ventured.

"No, what's with the weird ass questions?" Bella wondered.

"Because we don't eat breakfasts like this unless we go to the diner, school cafeteria, holiday, or something happened. So which one is it?" Kim pressed on.

"None of the above. Just felt like cooking a nice breakfast for us," Bella insisted as she went and gave Kim a kiss on the head.

 _Okaaay if I didn't know any better I swear she got laid last night. OMG! That wasn't a sex dream! Bella was having phone sex last night!_ She laughed to herself _. Finally! At least something to get her over this dry spell._

"Uh huh. So did you end up meeting any potential fuck buddies last night?" Kim prodded as she served herself some food.

"Uhh maybe. There were some guys that seemed to be okay," Bella mumbled.

Kim however saw that she tried to hide her face, which meant she was blushing. Which meant that she was being bashful, so yes she did meet someone. And that someone made her scream like a possessed woman last night.

"Uh huh? So just okay? Not hot or totally fuckable?" Kim coaxed coyly.

"God Kim. Isn't it too early for that kind of talk?" Bella asked she choked on her coffee.

"And wasn't it a little past your bedtime when you were screaming your head off as you jilled yourself off with some guy on a late chat last night?" Kim asked smirking as she ate.

Coffee squirted out of her nose when Kim said this.

 _Oh my fuck! I can't believe she heard me! That's so humiliating!_ Bella whined in her head she tried to hide her face _._

"I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about." Bella said while covering her cheek and laughing. There was reason for her giggling, but she couldn't controlling herself.

"Come on, Bella. Don't be embarrassed. This is something totally normal to discuss with your best friend. Was it _AlphaBoi_ that you were having phone sex with?" Bella was a little unsure if she should talk to Kim about this, but she just went with it. She nodded to Kim's question as she sipped her coffee.

"You could have told me that I was talking to Jacob Black. You knew it was him, right?" Kim nodded with a triumphant grin.

"Damn Skippy I did. His username gave him away rather quick." Bella tilted her head a little with a snicker slipping through her lips.

"What was that even about? AlphaBoi?" Kim quickly sipped her coffee so Bella wouldn't see her hesitation. She knew she couldn't tell Bella the pack secret. She wasn't an imprint, wolf, or elder after all. She hated keeping secrets from her, but this was a necessary secret.

"Inside joke." Kim's reply was short, but enough.

"Okay. It was just very shocking when I found out it was him I was talking to." Kim rolled her eyes at this as she grabbed a plate and filled itjuing food. She was starving.

"Why? Jake has been jonesing about you for half a decade." Bella's eyes widened when she said this.

"Huh?"

"Yup. He thinks you're the sexiest thing ever, always has. Paul used to tease him about it all the time." This was a great ego boost for Bella. The fact that he had lusted after her for so long meant he wouldn't make her wait too long for him to come through with his promise to fuck her so good all she could do is scream.

"That's nice to know." Bella giggled as she grabbed her plate and joined Kim at the table.

"So, what really happened last night?" Kim probed her and Bella blushed.

"We talked a lot about a bunch of different stuff. He was very good at the whole imagery thing with his messages." Bella turned read when she thought of all the raunchy things he said to her. Just thinking about it got her all hot and bothered. She sipped at her coffee to distract herself but it wasn't working. Her thoughts were consumed with images of Jake fucking her from behind, pulling her hair, smacking her ass, biting her neck over and over, as she screamed for him to never stop. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about it now. The images were there.

"What do you mean by imagery?" Kim pushed her empty plate to the side as Bella did the same and they sat there, talking.

"Like he was describing the things he wanted to do to me, what positions he wanted to do it in, how hard he wanted to take me, how he wanted to be rough with me. Just everything. He painted a very vivid picture." Bella bit her lip from her creeping arousal at that.

"I bet. I wouldn't know because it's never been like that between me and Jake, he's always been like a brother type you know. Even before me and Jared got together. Did he send you any pictures?" Kim wiggled her eyebrow and Bella nodded, eyes wide with surprise.

"Yes, he sent me a picture of his dick and, oh my god, I never knew someone could be so damn overwhelming." Her embarrassment left and she felt more open. "He was fucking eleven inches long. How the hell does anyone handle that?" She asked and Kim laughed.

"You will just have to figure it out. When are you doing your first meet?" Bella wasn't sure about what Kim had just asked her.

"First Meet?" Kim nodded.

"It's what you call the first time two people who want to be fuck buddies meet and talk about their arrangement. No sex actually happens at the First Meet. It's just about talking. Hell, if you guys want to fuck at the First Meet, no one would blame you. You have been a year without and Jake is a constant ball of sexual energy from what Jared says." Bella bit her lip from Kim's comment about Jake.

"We didn't talk about the First Meet." Bella grumbled and Kim gasped

"Are you kidding me! You should have! You guys had phone sex, but didn't talk about the First Meet! What the is wrong with you two?" Bella's mood soured from her statement. What if he just wanted something to help him get off and didn't really want her? Her chest was tightening from the thought.

"I didn't know we were supposed to."

"Well, he sure as hell does. He's been doing this long enough." Kim was so distracted by her irritation with Jake that she didn't realize that Bella was hurting emotionally.

Her self-esteem was plummeting and her lungs were stinging.

"Maybe he just doesn't really want me." Bella grabbed her plate and turned away from Kim before she could react to Bella's heartbroken voice. Kim watched Bella walk towards the sink. Now, Kim felt like a bitch for upsetting Bella.

"You know that's not it." Bella shook her head as she started washing dishes.

"No, I don't." Kim ran up and hugged her arms around her friend.

"Bella, you are so amazing and Jake sees that. Trust me, he wants you, bad. You should ask him about the First Meet, then you'll know for sure." Bella nodded and patted Kim's arm before continuing with the dishes. Her mood didn't lighten at all.

Kim escaped the sad atmosphere and pulled out her phone, shooting Jared a text.

 **Jake needs to get his shit together and fuck Bella already. She's upset because he didn't bring up their first meet when they talked. Shove your foot up his ass for me, babe. :)**

 **No probs, babe.**

* * *

It was raining and dreary as hell outside like usual in La Push, but based on the way Jacob Black woke up you'd think the sky was full of sunshine and rainbows.

Grabbing a t-shirt and heading to the kitchen he started making some bacon, eggs, and toast. He even made a egg white omelet for Billy with some cut up fresh fruit.

Billy rolled in on his wheelchair when Jacob was plating the food.

"Hey dad. How are you this morning?" Jacob asked all chipper as he poured Billy some coffee.

"I'm good, son. Umm what's all this about?" Billy gestured towards the food.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked as he handed Billy his meds.

"Well the usual breakfast is oatmeal from a microwave and you inhale almost an entire box of cereal. Not food like this. Not that I'm complaining, it's just very different, " Billy clarified.

Trying to be impassive, but finding it impossible because he couldn't wipe the grin off his face, he shrugged at his father.

"Just woke up in a good mood, I guess," Jacob said as he started to eat his food.

Billy's expression still remained puzzled. His son wasn't a moody person, but this chipper person here was a definite change from his usual mood. If Billy didn't know any better based on his mood, he swears his son got laid.

Not wanting to step into that conversation realm with his son, he just left it alone. He however wondered who the young lady was that made his son so damn happy. This made him smile.

* * *

Jake strolled with a little pep in his step to the small cottage which housed Sam and his imprint, Emily. Emily was sweet, caring, and the picture perfect den mother. She treated all of the pack, except for Sam, like they were her children.

It was nice to all the wolves because a few of them, Jake and Paul specifically, were missing that motherly figure in their lives.

Jake walked in and saw all of the others drinking coffee to fix their hangovers. Jake didn't drink much the night before. His face had been too stuck in his phone to really care too much about getting drunk.

"Morning!" He beamed and Emily smiled at him.

"Morning, Jake! Someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning!" Emily teased him as she gave him a hug, handing him a cup of coffee. He gave an appreciative grin and took the cup happily, sipping at the warm liquid that seeped down his throat. Hmmm, he was parched and it tasted so good.

"Thanks Em. Coffee's extra good this morning," he said as he lounged back in his chair. The boy even started whistling.

"Will you cut that shit out?" Paul almost yelled as he held his head in his hands.

"What's with you?" Jacob asked now noticing that all the guys that went out last night looked miserable.

"I'm meditating. What the fuck do you think?" Paul snapped back.

"How are y'all hung over? We only had beer at the bar last night," Jacob asked.

"Quil got out his grandfather's moonshine when we got back," Embry mumbled against the table. "He's still passed out on the floor in his garage."

This image was enough to make Jacob laugh his ass off.

"Seriously if you're gonna do that bounce outta here for the love of God," Sam growled.

Laughing under his breath, Jacob thanked Emily for the coffee and headed to the garage.

* * *

It had been a slow morning, only a few oil changes and alignments. So only having one other tech with him wasn't that big a deal.

Jacob however was still flying high in the clouds from last night. His dream were of nothing but Bella Swan.

The images of her creamy, soft skin. Her thick, beautiful hair. Her chocolate brown, doe eyes that seemed so innocent, but hid a sexual vixen underneath. Those pink, supple lips that he knew would feel absolutely amazing wrapped around his thick cock.

If the images weren't enough, hearing her kitten moans and whimpers, then her screams as she climaxed was all he needed to bring back his raging hard on that was getting painful as fuck.

 _You're at work, dumbass. You can't be thinking about this here. You can't think about Bella's soft boobs and her pebbled nipples and how much you wanna eat them while you fuck her till she screams. God! Stop it already! Baseball, ice baths, Quil's naked ass, the time you walked in on Sue straddling Billy on his wheelchair._

That did it. That was the world's biggest boner killer for anyone. It was one of the times he wished you could mentally bleach your brain.

* * *

It was late morning when the drunken stooges stumbled into the garage. They still looked like crap.

"Dude, y'all are so late. You're so lucky that Marco is the boss and loves you otherwise y'all would be fired already," Jacob told them as they got to work.

"Dude, chill, this is the first time we've ever done this," Embry mumbled.

"Uh huh whatever get to work already," he tells them all.

* * *

It was around lunchtime that Jared came to Jacob's small office and seemed to wanna say something, but was punking out about it.

"Dude, do wanna say something? I got some paperwork that needs to be done before 2," Jacob asked curiously.

Not knowing how to even approach this subject, Jared just bit the inside of cheek and went for it.

"Did something happen between you and Bella last night?" Jared asked quickly and Jake stiffened a little before he relaxed, a carefree smirk rising across his face. He still didn't look up, but his upbeat mood didn't go unnoticed by Jared.

"You could say that. Why you ask?" Jared held a frown as he closed the office door and took a seat in the chair across the desk from Jake.

"Well, the fact that she sent you a friend request last night and I got a text from Kim concerning you and Bella." Jacob chuckled as he scribbled his chicken scratch on his paperwork. "You wanna tell me about it?" Jake wasn't sure about Jared's unusually sour mood, but he talked anyways.

"We talked, a lot, and we had phone sex. I guess I misjudged that site. I didn't think that would ever happen." He laughed, but Jared was still unmoved. "Who shit in your coffee?" Jake groaned. Jared was putting a serious damper on his mood. It was sobering.

"Jake, you're my bro, but you've put me in a serious spot here. Kim texted me before I headed here about Bella. She's become like a sister to me and I don't know what happened last night, I only have your word to go off of…." Jared struggled to continue. He wasn't comfortable talking to his Alpha like this, but it was his duty to Bella and Kim to do it.

This could not be more uncomfortable for Jared, but he felt he owed to Bella and felt a strong loyalty to her. Not just because she was his girl's roommate, but something else.

"Okay y'all ended jacking eachother off last night." This was so uncomfortable for him, even though he lived in pack mind with someone like Paul. It was still something they didn't discuss unless they were drunk. "Did you make any plans to see her or hell even talk to her again?" Jared wondered.

"Umm no, we didn't. Truth be told we sorta almost fell asleep. Real talk I have never felt more satiated after a hand job, but fuck she was exactly what I needed," Jacob said wistfully.

"Well all mighty Alpha if I were you I would call, text, or message her on the site. Cause according to my girl Bella seems kinda bummed out that you never really talked about what y'all are gonna do now. She kinda thinks that you used her to get off and now you're done with her," Jared explained.

Jacob had been drinking from his coffee mug when Jared told him this, he spit it all over Jared and some of the papers on his desk.

"Dude, what the fuck? I showered before I got here," Jared growled as he caught a towel that Jacob threw him and started to wipe his face and clothes.

"Sorry. Just a little surprised," Jacob choked out as he coughed a little.

Seriously she thought that he had just used her. How could she think that? He remembered that she was always shy, seemed to have a low self esteem, and was the quiet type. Why she had low self esteem he never understood. She was beautiful, fun, feisty, and just an amazing person. Who wouldn't wanna be with her? Looking at the clock on his desk, he saw that it was past one.

He had wanted to text her since the moment he woke up and tell her he had dreamt of her, but he didn't wanna come across as creepy and clingy. So he figured he should wait a few hours. Give time for a breather. But apparently he had fucked up even before that. He really was such a guy sometimes. He should have told sent her a text at least before going to bed, but he didn't. He thanked Jared and assured him that he would fix this as soon as possible. He so didn't wanna screw this up. He has never wanted something to work out more in his life than this.

Ignoring his paperwork for a few moments, he looked up Bella's number she had sent the night before and immediately sent her a text.

 **From Jacob Black:**

 **Hey beautiful. How's your day been?**

He hoped this would make it up a little. He knew he had some making up to do, but he was more than willing to do anything to fix it. He had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Bella Swan.

* * *

Bella sat quietly on the couch with a book that Renee had sent her as a hint that she needed to get back in the dating pool called Women Who Love Men. It was about women's individuality and how that can lead to strong romantic relationships.

She huffed to herself before rolling her eyes. She knew this was where she had gone wrong in her relationship with Edward Cullen. She wasn't an individual. She was Edward's Bella, not Bella's Bella. Since then, she had found herself and discovered who she was as a person.

She jumped when her phone went off and groaned before setting down the book. Shock filled her when she saw the name of who had texted her.

 **Jacob Black: Hey, beautiful. How's your day been?**

She didn't think she would ever hear from him again. She thought she had given him exactly what he wanted and he was done with her. Hell, she didn't even get sex out of it, just an amazing orgasm she gave herself. She had to admit that he helped it along, but he didn't even touch her.

She wasn't sure if she should respond, but she knew it couldn't do more damage than Jacob already had.

 **Bella Swan: Okay, I guess. How about yourself?**

She tossed her phone on the table and went to return back to her book, but was shocked when he texted her back quickly.

 **Jacob Black: Can't complain. At work right now. But I haven't stopped thinking about you all day. Even had to take some extreme measures to rid me of you while I work. It was tough.**

Bella blushed when she read this and couldn't fight the grin across her face. _Damn_ _you_ , _Jacob_ _Black_.

 **Bella Swan: Is that so? Lol. Hopefully, that didn't get you in trouble with the boss. ;)**

This made Jacob smile. She sounded so cute.

 **Jacob Black: Nope, ur cool. More like got in trouble with my uniform ;)**

Bella couldn't control her snickers from the image it gave her, him struggling to hide his erection. It was too funny. Kim strolled by and noticed that Bella was covering her face and laughing.

"What is so funny?" Kim probed her for answers.

"Jacob is texting me." Kim smiled and skipped off as Bella went back to her conversation.

 **Bella Swan: Aw! You poor thing! :O**

 **Jacob Black: I know it was absolutely awful. Lucky only me and one other guy was here and I was under a car, so no one saw. But the image I had to come up will haunt me though.**

 **Bella Swan: And what image was that? LOL**

 **Jacob Black: Not sure you wanna know, baby. Trust me it'll scar your innocent eyes and ears.**

 **Bella Swan: I'm sure you'll give me some memory to fix that ;)**

 **Jacob Black: Alright you asked for it babe. The image of when I walked in on my dad being straddled by his girlfriend while they were on his wheelchair one time.**

Bella threw her head back in laughter as she clutched her stomach. She wasn't laughing about the image, but about what horrified face Jacob had to make from seeing that.

 **Bella Swan: Seriously? You walked in on him going at it? You poor thing lol don't worry. Everyone walks in on their parents going at it in some point in their life.**

This shocked Jacob. His mouth hung open, then started fell out of his chair he was laughing so hard. The weird part of his mind wondered who. Her mom and stepdad. Or Charlie? Wait who would Charlie be getting it on with? Oh God it's sick to wonder that.

 **Jacob Black: Are you serious? You walked in on one of your parents. Mom and step dad or your dad?**

 **Bella Swan: Oh, I never said I had lol. You assumed right. Both, actually. I walked in on Charlie and Allison the day after my graduation. My first thought was 'are you seriously trying to get rid of me faster?!' LOL**

If he hadn't fallen on his ass already he would have fallen again. That seriously was the funniest shit ever. The silent, reserved Charlie fucking in some random place in his house. Damn! He wondered if Billy knew this? Of course he did. Those men gossiped about everything worse than women did.

And with Allison Uley?

He wondered if Sam knew his mom was getting freaky in the sheets with Charles Swan?

Nope, he probably doesn't because Sam hasn't been to a shrink's office yet. This made him laugh even harder. Now he had something on Sam and it made him feel smug.

 **Jacob Black: Damn! That must have been fucking scary. Let me guess you don't even wanna sit on that couch anymore?**

 **Bella Swan: I never said it was on the couch. It was the kitchen table.**

 **Jacob Black: Okay that's sick. At least I don't ever sit on my dad's wheelchair.**

Bella smiled to herself before giggling. She was having fun with this.

 **Bella Swan: True. No wonder I moved out lol How about you? Do you have your own place?**

 **Jacob Black: Unfortunately I still live with my dad. But I'm saving up for my own place. Like I said dad and Sue have a pretty active life in the sheets and the walls are thin.**

 **Bella Swan: That's terrible lol but I'm sure it's just payback lol**

 **Jacob Black: Not sure for what. I never hooked up in my house. Again the walls are thin. Wouldn't want dad to think someone was dying or getting killed. ;)**

 **Bella Swan: LOL Is that how it is or are you exaggerating about the whole screaming thing? Lmao If you have never fucked in your house, where have you done it?**

Bella smiled to herself, truly curious about this. Did he go at it in his car, the garage, the beach, the woods? Where the hell would he do it?

This made him smirk.

 **Jacob Black: Oh baby trust me our first time I will have you screaming so hard. Your mind will not be able to focus on anything except my cock pounding into you.**

And I usually hooked up in the back of my car or her place.

She blushed to herself knowing no one could see her. She found the image of having sex in the back of a car to be very uncomfortable. She remembered seeing Jacob on her eighteenth birthday and he was pretty tall then.

 **Bella Swan: Isn't having sex in a car awkward as fuck?**

He wasn't sure he wanted to go there. I mean this was a girl he had been fantasizing about since he was fifteen. He had been wanting her for so many years. Would she be okay with knowing how he and another girl fucked in the back seat of his car?

 **Jacob Black: You sure u wanna know?**

 **Bella Swan: Yup. Spill lol**

 **Jacob Black: Me sitting in the back seat and her straddling me.**

 **Bella Swan: Isn't that like really uncomfortable? But, heck, I wouldn't know. I've never had sex in a car lol**

 **Jacob Black: Really? What a shame. So tell me where has the sassy Miss Swan had sex?**

 **Bella Swan: A bed at a college party. That's it. Sad, I know :(**

 **Jacob Black: Then we have a lot ground to cover, baby. Cause I could think of at least twenty different places I wanna take your sweet ass right now. My desk being the first at the top of my head.**

And really? Only once. At a college party? Who was the guy?

I have a hard time believing that, little swan.

 **Bella Swan: I know. It's sad. Lol It was a foreign exchange student. Didn't speak a word of English, believe it or not. I think he was from Bucharest or something like that. He was the only guy I've ever had sex with and sad thing is I can't even remember his name for the life of me.**

Bella hoped this would deter him from his attraction to her, but it had the exact opposite effect. He relaxed from hearing this. He had been a little worried that maybe Paul had been right in his rant the night before when he said that Bella had probably fucked the bloodsucker.

 **Jacob Black: It's okay baby. Several of my boys have had hookups where they can't remember the girl's name or even place they fucked her. It makes me wanna get you to make up for lost time. How many times did he make you cum or did he at all?**

 **Bella Swan: Honestly, not once. I was completely plastered. You can imagine my embarrassment when I woke up next to a guy who I couldn't communicate with. I ran home so fast. LOL**

This made him feel sympathy for her. That sounded so awful. Especially if it was her first time.

 **Jacob Black: My poor little swan. Then again we have a lot of making up for you. I am gonna make you cum so much our first time, you won't even be able to keep count.**

 **Bella Swan: Speaking of the first time, when are you open to our First Meet being? ;)**

Bella was nervous for whatever his answer would be. She hated her low self-esteem and wished she didn't worry about him changing his mind about her, even just for sex. It was upsetting to think of.

 **Jacob Black: If I wasn't at work right now I would have you come here now.**

Bella smiled to herself before biting her thumb. She was eager for their First Meet, but also nervous. She was sure that once they had their First Meet, she wouldn't be nearly as self-conscious as she was then about stuff like when they first started, whatever you could call it. She couldn't put a word to it. They hadn't had sex yet so he wasn't a fuck buddy, he sure as hell wasn't her boyfriend, but they had been flirting and had sexted her the night before and he had phone sex with her.

 **Bella Swan: Then, I shall rephrase that. When would be a good time for us to have our First Meet? LOL ;)**

 **Jacob Black: Do you have work or any classes tonight?**

Bella smiled to herself when he asked this. He must have been just as eager to see her as she was to see him. She took a deep breath before typing her text.

 **Bella Swan: Nope, I'm free tonight and the whole weekend ;)**

 **Jacob Black: So no restrictions? I could have you all weekend if I wanted?**

 **Bella Swan: If you want… ;)**

Bella wasn't sure if she was being too forward. What if it was too much, them spending a weekend together when they haven't seen each other since her eighteenth birthday? She hoped he wouldn't hold this against her.

He didn't though. He struggled with the thoughts of all the things he could do to her in over two days alone. He groaned and covered his bulging crotch, the images consuming him. Maybe he could convince Jared to take Kim away for the weekend, wouldn't take much at all. They were always complaining about lack of alone time.

 **Jacob Black: Oh baby I more than want. Seriously, baby, if I wasn't at work I would be high tailing it to your place and would need to christen every surface of your place. Including your walls. Last night I couldn't get the image of taking you against the shower wall out of my head. I had to rub one out at two in the morning.**

Bella bit her lip as she rubbed her thighs together, a quiet moan leaving her lips. It didn't take much for him to make her all hot and bothered. Only a few words and she didn't even hear them come from his lips! God, she wanted him so bad.

 **Bella Swan: You poor deprived thing! I'm gonna have to make sure to do something about that, make sure you are thoroughly satisfied… ;)**

 **Jacob Black: Really? Thoroughly satisfied? You naughty little swan.**

Then something occurred to him.

 **Jacob Black: You know I feel kinda cheated in something**

Bella was highly confused. What could she have done that was so wrong?

 **Bella Swan: What would that be?**

 **Jacob Black: Last night you asked to see my cock and you did, baby. Would you send me something? Like a teaser?**

Bella relaxed and let out a small laugh. Of course, he would ask for something like that. _Damn_ _hormonal_ , _sexy_ , _cocky_ _man_!

 **Bella Swan: Are you sure you want that? My nudity might deter you…**

 **Jacob Black: No, it would not. It would probably make me need to pull my cock out again and rub another out, but never that baby. I want you so bad.**

She smiled to herself before walking off to her room. His text had a sweet undertone, but also his seductive word warmed her insides.

She peeled off her shirt and shorts and decided it would just be a teaser, just to keep him on edge. She moved to her full length mirror and snapped a picture of her body, just in her bra and panties. She quickly sent it along with a text.

 **Bella Swan: What do you think?**

It was luck that he was still sitting in his office chair when he received her text and pic message because as soon as he opened it he couldn't stop the growl/howl that he released. His knees went weak and his fists clenched. Her photos from her profile were amazing, but this here was something else entirely.

She really had the most perfect body ever, curves in all the right places and an hourglass shape that would make models jealous. Her creamy white skin was absolutely perfect. He couldn't wait until he could run his hands over every inch of it. Her legs were long and shapely. They would go perfect around his waist, over his shoulders, or around his neck. Her boobs almost busted out of her bra, he wanted to touch them so badly. Massage them, stroke them, devour them. Run his tongue along what he was sure was bubble gum pink nipples under that black bra. Her neck wasn't to long or to short, enough so he could bury his face in and take in her scent while he bit and sucked at her soft skin there.

 _You're at work. For the love of God you're at work. Someone could walk in here at any moment while you're thinking about the most perfect body and how you wanna take those silky black panties off, bend her over your desk and fuck her till she yells out your name. God seriously stop it already,_ he scolded himself _._

 **Jacob Black: You have no idea what that does to me, little girl. So many delicious things crossed my mind of what I need to do to you. It's only my insane self control that's keeping me from begging Jared for your address and going to your place to fuck you till you can't walk.**

Bella smiled triumphantly and pumped her fist in the air before throwing back on her clothes.

 **Bella Swan: Well, I'd love to see that ;) Lol I guess I'll see you tonight, I'm not sure what time. P.S. I do take birth control so you don't have to worry about that ;)**

He had never wanted to leave work so bad in his life. He several times stayed and pulled hours and hours of overtime. It was also to help pay for that apartment he wanted. He wasn't kidding about the walls being thin and was getting scarred by hearing his dad and Sue Clearwater go at it on almost a daily basis.

 **Jacob Black: Baby seriously stop. You're making me need to leave work early. I get off at six tonight.**

Bella smiled to herself as she looked to the clock. It was already four in the afternoon. _Only_ _two_ _more_ _hours_ _til_ _he_ _gets_ _off_ , _no_ _pun_ _intended_. She laughed to herself before bringing her attention back to her phone.

 **Bella Swan: Like I said, see you tonight. Bye, Jacob.**

Bella flipped her phone closed with a little pep in her step, exiting her room.

 **And what's next? The First Meet! That's what! Leave us your thoughts and some major loving lol**


	5. Chapter 4

**Fling**

 **Chapter Four**

It was five fifty nine and Jacob already had his punch card in his hand ready to clock out. He even had his jacket and keys in his hands. He had left Thing 1 and Thing 2 to lock up, he hoped they could do it.

Watching the second hands tick slowly, he was biting his bottom lip waiting for six o'clock. Finally after what felt like an eternity, it was six o'clock. Quickly punching out, he ran all the way out to his car, ignoring Quil in the process when he asked if he wanted to hang out later.

"What's with him?" Quil asked.

"I think Jakey boy is finally gonna get some," Embry suggested, laughing.

"Finally," Quil muttered.

* * *

Getting home as quickly as possible, he wanted to shower and get the day's grime off of him. He wanted to impress her a little tonight and he knew getting to her place just outta work was not the way to do it.

Arriving at his house, his dad and Sue Clearwater were in the kitchen preparing dinner together. Seth was sitting in the living room playing XBox.

"Hey Jake, man, how was work?" Seth asked.

"It was great, kid," Jacob said as he ran inside the bathroom to take the shortest shower he had ever taken.

Seven minutes later, he was in his room choosing some jeans and a t-shirt. He didn't know if he should dress up or not. Quickly deciding to just dress like he always does. He figured she would appreciate that he wasn't fronting about who he was and didn't want to fake about it either. He believed in being real about who you really were. So being real from the get go felt right to him.

He was on his way out when his dad stopped him.

"Where's the fire, son?" Billy asked.

"Sorry, dad. I have a date I am so beyond late for. Gotta go. See ya later. Hi, Sue. Bye, Sue," Jacob rushed to say as he ran to his car.

"Whoa whoa wait a moment there, son. Come back here a minute. You have a date? And who's the lucky lady?" Billy asked.

"I don't think it would interest you dad," Jacob said trying to put an end to the conversation as quickly as possible.

"My son is going on a date. Of course I'm interested. Now come on at least tell me what her name is and where you're taking this girl," Billy insisted.

Jacob groaned, he really needed to get on the road. She had sent him her address and directions while he showered so she was already waiting for him.

"It's Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter. And we don't really have any other plans other than to fuck each other until we can't feel our legs. I really need to go. Have a good night," Jacob hollared out as he ran outside to his car.

It was like someone had pushed a button and stopped time, cause everyone just paused for like a minute then started moving again.

"Di- d- di- di- di did I hear that boy right? H-h- h- he did say what I thought he said right? I didn't have a stroke or anything?" Billy asked stumbling through his words.

"No, I think we all heard the same thing," Sue said. She was just as shocked at what had been said.

"Yeah, even I heard it," Seth said, even under his russet skin tone his blush was evident.

"Should we tell Charlie about this?" Billy wondered.

"No, I don't think we should. At least not yet. If Bella wants her father to know then she'll tell him. Besides it's Friday, that's his and Allison's date night. After eight o'clock you knock or call that house at your own risk of interrupting their "activities"," Sue pointed out.

When Sue put it that way, she had a point. No one knew what a kinky fucker Charles Swan was in the sheets until he started dating Allison Uley. Apparently she brought out the sexual deviant that had slumbered inside of him all his life. And he did the same in her.

Allison had always been a quiet and content with her life on the rez being a single mother to her son. Then one day four years ago they ran into each other and greeted one another like two blushing teenagers.

It took only three months for them to go from two blushing singles to sexual deviants that had lost count of how many times and places they had sex in. Knowing how wrong it was to be fucking his woman on the beach in plain daylight didn't seem to bother him. If anything it made their sex life even more exciting and naughty.

Billy and Old Quil had the complete misfortune of walking in on their activities one time they were supposed to be having poker night. Apparently Charlie had started without them. That was enough to avoid that house like the plague. They knew to call before coming over now.

* * *

Bella noticed that it was nearly six o'clock when she finally got home. She had spent the last hour and a half getting a bikini and leg waxing. She raced towards the bathroom. Kim laughed when she saw this and followed her. Bella and Kim had seen each other naked plenty of times so it didn't both either of them. Bella was stripping as Kim stood in the doorway.

"Um, Jacob is coming over. I need to get showered and cleaned up." Kim flashed a big smile to her.

"Hmmm, you planning on getting laid?" Bella snickered, but also rolled her eyes.

"You said it yourself. You don't have sex during the First Meet. He's coming over, we are gonna hang out and stuff." Bella hurried to switch on the water before looking to Kim. "If he gets here before I get out, do _not_ let him back here. Keep his ass in the living room until I'm dressed." She jumped into the shower and started washing up as Kim laughed her ass off.

"Are you sure you don't want me to tell him to join you? Also I'm sure you wouldn't have gotten the pussy view waxed if you weren't planning on getting some." Kim closed the door and laughed down the hall as Bella giggled washing herself thoroughly. She made sure to shave herself and wash her body with a fine tooth comb accuracy. As soon as she was rinsed, she jumped out of the shower and started to towel dry her hair, hoping it would accent the natural waves of her full hair.

She wrapped herself in her towel and rushed out of the bathroom, racing to her room. She struggled to find something suitable in her wardrobe. She damned herself for not being more of a girlie girl. She definitely would have no question about what to wear in that case.

She decided to do simple, yet sexy at the same time. She grabbed a white camisole and her only little black skirt and threw them on with a simple, matching pair of a white push up bra and white bikini style panties.

"Okay you're wearing that and y'all aren't gonna have sex? Yeah good luck with that," Kim pointed out.

"Too sexy?" Bella asked.

"No such thing, babe. Yes, it's true most people don't have sex on their First Meet but many have not gone over a year without having sex. So if you and Jake wanna fuck each other's brains out I say go for it. Hell I will go after that boy with a tire iron if he doesn't at least eat you out," Kim laughs.

"Oh my God Kim! What makes you think that I would even want that or that he's even into that?" Bella asks appalled.

Although she was fronting like crazy. Just the thought of having Jacob's mouth between her thighs was enough to make her start dripping. She tried to discreetly clench her legs together, but that would have been a dead giveaway.

"Because you forget that my dude is one of Jacob's boys and if there's one thing those guys know. And know very well it's how to keep their girl's very satisfied. I can't tell you how many times Jared's made me cum with just his tongue. A few times I swear I passed out after a few of them. He is just amazing. So I'll bet that Jake gives you the same treatment," Kim assured her smirking.

Bella was flush with embarrassment. She definitely didn't want the image of Jared going down on Kim, but it was there and she doubted it would do away anytime soon.

"Don't go there, okay?" Kim laughed at Bella's mortified expression. It was epic! "Okay, do you think I look okay? Do you honestly think Jacob will like how I look?" Bella nervously gnawed at her lip as she examined herself in the mirror.

"Jake is going to have a hard time concentrating on anything other than your outfit. You are a knockout in that. That's my honest opinion. Just adjust your tits. Pull them up in your bra." Bella wasn't sure of what the point of this was, but did as Kim suggested. Bella was shocked by how just adjusting her knockers in their confines that they look even fuller, the flesh poking out the top of her camisole.

"Oh, wow." She commented and Kim smiled.

"Now, his attention will be on your tits at the very least." Kim winked at her best friend and Bella blushed as they strolled into the living room.

Jake hurriedly jogged up the cement steps of Bella's apartment building. He was a little surprised that it wasn't a dorm that she was living in. He was a little curious as to why she didn't live in one, but decided to save that question for another time.

He stopped in front of the door, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

Bella jumped when they heard the knock at the door and Kim flashed a smile.

"Your _lover_ _boy_ is here." Kim teased and Bella clutched her chest as Jacob smiled to himself, hearing every word being said inside.

"Oh, my god. He's actually here?" Kim clutched her stomach as she laughed.

"You seem surprised?" Bellas nerves started to get the best of her and she started to step away from the door. What if this was the wrong thing? What if this ended up backfiring and causing a rift between their families? "Oh, no, you don't, Miss Swan!" Jacob was confused when he heard this. "You are not backing out now. Now both of you need and want this. I could see just by the way you were freaking out over what to wear.

"You've never done that before, Bella. So I know this is gonna be so good for you. Now perk up your tits and just prepare for the ride of your life cause I know you'll love it, okay," Kim encouraged her.

Bella nodded. She knew she could be scaredy cat sometimes, but Jacob was someone she really wanted and like Kim pointed out. She also needed him soooo much.

"Okay." Jacob chuckled as he heard this and Bella took a deep breath. She strolled over to the door and took a look through the peephole to see Jacob standing there, shuffling his feet. A gasp left her lips as she placed a hand over her heart and her jaw slacked before turning to Kim.

Okay, so, she knew Jacob was attractive, but they didn't video chat and he didn't send her a picture of his face. She didn't know what to expect after fives years of not seeing him. She expected his hair to still be long, but it was short, sitting on his head as if he didn't try to fix it in anyway.

His jawline was defined like a man's jaw, light stumble along his jaw, his skin was a darker shade of russet than she remembered, and, god, his smile was to die for. Those glimmering white teeth were impossible to understand. Maybe he had his teeth bleached?

"What?" Kim asked as Bella closed her mouth and licked her lips. Jacob listened closely as Bella pressed her hand more firmly against her chest, letting out a deep, aroused breath.

"When the hell did he get so hot?" Bella whispered hoping he couldn't hear her, but she was wrong. He heard every word and it made him feel a little cocky.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you open that damn door or I swear I will bind you to your bed and order him to torture the hell out of you," Bella reddened from this and stuck her tongue out at Kim.

"You are downright evil." Bella grumbled and Kim laughed as Bella slowly undid the bolts and locks lining down the door.

Both Bella and Jacob took an anxious breath before she turned the knob and pulled the door open. Bella's eyes scanned over his body as he softly chuckled, amused by the blush across her face and mischievous glimmer in her eyes.

"Hey, Bells." Her eyes snapped up to his and his body stiffened when he felt as if his soul was pulled into those sweet orbs of chocolate, his world shifting, shattering, and reforming. Images floated through his brain at lightning speed, all of them of her. Endless nights of making love to her, days full of joy, laughter, and love, the picture perfect family of him, her, and two dark-haired, medium-complected children. The last image that went through his mind was imprinted there and he swore he would never forget it.

He witnessed watching her, wearing a flowy, stark white wedding dress covered in detailed lace and rhinestones. She was walking down the aisle towards him with a loving look across her face.

His vision pulled back and he saw here there in front of him, a sweet smile on her face, and he let out a relieved breath before sharing her smile.

He had been waiting for years for that to happen. He never thought it would be Bella Swan that it happened with. If he had know it was her, he would have raced to the Swan house after he phased to have that bond with her.

It was her, the woman who he had a crush on through his teenage years, the woman he had fantasized about countless times, the woman he had mindblowing phone sex with, the woman who had dated his mortal enemy, that was his soulmate, his other half, his one and only.

Isabella Swan was his imprint.

"Hiya, Jacob." She said and moved to the side so he could come inside. He moved straight to her, pushing the door closed. Bella bumped against the arm of the sofa as she took notice of the intense gaze he had. Her breath caught in her throat as he stopped in front of her and cupped her face in his hands.

His eyes drifted as his lips met hers and hers moved in sync with his. Her arms came up and her hands grasped his hair, holding his mouth to hers. She didn't noticed that he had lifted her off her feet and sat her on the edge of the sofa arm, stepping between her legs.

His wolf was scratching at the surface, begging to be let free, pleading with him to seal their imprint bond, desiring to solidify their bond itself.

Jacob was struggling to fight off his wolf and he knew from the pack mind that he wouldn't be able to hold it off for long, two to three minutes at most. He pulled out of the kiss and she stared up at him as he looked over to Kim.

"Kim." He said her name and she waved as she picked up her phone off the glass, coffee table. "If I were you, I would get out of here. I doubt you want to hear or see what I'm about to do to her." Kim nodded as he moved back to Bella, kissing down her neck. Bella threw her head back and moaned as his fingers hooked around her panties and started teasing her slit. He didn't slow down just because Kim was there which was amazing to Bella.

 _What the hell happened to no sex on the First Meet? Hell, I'm not complaining!_ Bella whimpered as Jacob quickly turned her around, gyrating his hips against her ass. Reaching up her skirt, he practically ripped her panties in half and threw them over his shoulder. She gasped and her eyes widened when he did this, still kissing along her neck and shoulder.

Kim laughed when she saw the look across Bella's face, how turned on she was and surprised by his own arousal for her.

"Have fun, you two. The place is all yours." Kim walked out the front door and Jacob lost control of himself completely, his wolf gaining control. Even with his wolf in control, he could feel and hear everything the same as if he was the one controlling his body.

"Stay _just_ like that." Jacob growled in her ear and she whimpered from the sexy voice. He rushed to get rid of his pants and she heard the clatter of his belt buckle hitting the linoleum. Her heart skipped as her nervousness hit for a moment.

This was it. All of their flirting and teasing had led to this. She was about to have sex with Jacob Black and she wanted it more than she had lusted for anything before.

He grabbed her left knee and placed it on the edge of the sofa arm. He rubbed his tip around in her arousal and she moaned. She was not expecting the intense heat that radiated from his tip as she whimpered.

"Oh, fuck." She spoke barely above a breath as he pressed roughly against her back. With her chest flush against the arm of the couch. He rubbed his length around in her juices as he growled. "Please, Jacob. Fuck me, already." She begged as her hand gripped onto the back cushion of the couch, moaning from his blazing erection.

"I'll fuck you exactly how and when I want." She got twice as wet from his words and tone of voice as she whimpered. He started to probe her with his engorged tip and she gasped from his girth and groaned aloud as his length slammed the rest of the way into her.

She shrieked out a loud, aroused moan as her nails cut into the fabric of the couch, his mushroom top stabbing her g-spot just right.

"Oh, Jesus, fuck!" And that was just one thrust. She could feel the light prickle of his pubic hairs on her ass as he pushed her skirt up her waist, revealing her ass to the cool air around them. The atmosphere was quickly heating up as he gripped her hair in his hand, yanking her head back, and started pounding through her clenching walls. She screamed continuously from the assault he was doing to her throbbing peach.

"Told you I'd make you _fucking_ scream." He growled as she squealed from excitement. He felt so amazing inside of her, fucking her hard, pulling her hair, smacking her luscious ass, and pressing her stomach more against the sofa. One hand on the small of her back and the other in her hair, he drove her to the brink of abyss.

She mewled as she felt herself tightening around him and he growled from the feel. She pushed her hand behind her, pushing against his hip.

"Jacob, please, stop! It's too much. Oh God it feels too good. I can't take it!" She had never felt such a powerful, consuming tightening in her core. It was driving her crazy. She needed a break to calm herself, but he wasn't giving her one. He snatched her hand and pressed it back to where it had been, on that clawed up cushion and buried his face in her neck amongst her see of auburn hair.

"You will fucking take all of my cock. Do you hear me, little swan. You better cum on all over it. You need to feel what it's like for someone to make you orgasm just with their cock and I'm gonna make you." Her breath came out in choppy pants as tears filled her eyes from the rather large knot forming in her lower abdomen. One hard, fast slam of his bratwurst into her after another, after another, and her body couldn't hold out any longer. A scream ripped from her lips as her vision clouded and her body released the river of juices, covering his sex and making their bodies slick with it.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She groaned as he growled in response to the fucktastic sensation of her getting her release.

Inwardly thanking whatever being managed to keep from shooting his load. Which was probably one of the most difficult things he's ever done. He wanted to hold out for as long as he could. Which wasn't easy because she without a doubt had the most amazing pussy that he ever had his cock in. He wanted to stay buried in it all day and night.

Also wanting to impress her of how many orgasms he could give her until he finally got his release.

He also wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to make her cum over and over again. Just this night alone he was determined to break double digits.

Her breathing was ragged and hard for several minutes, as was his. So for those moments that they got their breathing under control, he just held her in his arms.

Nothing had ever felt so right in his life than this. This is where he belonged and didn't ever wanna leave. He nuzzled her neck and started placing soft feather like kisses along the back of her neck then further forward. Taking her earlobe between his teeth, he gave her a soft nip there.

Those kitten like moans that drove him crazy over the phone escaped her pouty little mouth. They were enough to make his cock rock hard again.

"You have no idea what those little moans you make do to me, baby,"Jacob growled as he rubbed his hardened cock against her ass.

She turns her body to face him. "Mmm I have a verrry good idea of what they do. Probably the same thing your voice does to me. It's so deep and sexy. When we were having phone sex your voice made me so much wetter than I was before," she purred as she stroked his chin. He had some short stubble on his chin and jawline. Its was so damn sexy.

Running his hands down to her ass and giving it a hard squeeze, he smacked it nice and hard then started to massage it. This made her moan louder.

"Really? How wet were you baby?" He asked in his deep Alpha tone.

Closing her eyes and letting out a deep throated moan, she swears she could feel the effects of his voice in her throbbing pussy.

"So fucking wet. I never needed to be fucked so much in my life," she admitted.

Taking his hand, he rested it against her delicious soft peach while his fingers felt her wet, silky pussy. She was so beyond soaking.

Taking his drenched fingers, he brought them up to his mouth and sucked them.

"Like tasting the sweetest honey in the whole world. You taste better than anything I've ever tasted baby," he growled at her.

Her mouth hung open in shock. She could feel her juices flowing even more. Watching him suck his fingers, that had just been inside her, was the most erotic thing she ever seen in her life. Biting down on her lip, she tried to keep her moans at bay, but it was so damn hard.

He could smell her fresh arousal as she bit her lip. It made his wolf growl that they were the cause of this.

Moving his down to her pussy again he started to stroke her.

"Is this cause of me, baby? Did I make my little swan nice and wet?" He weaved a hand in her hair and tugged a little. "Tell me. Did I do this? Is this all for me?" He growled again.

"Oh God yes! Only you. Just for you," she whimpered out and was surprised when he turned her around, sitting her back on the edge of the couch. She bit her lip as she got full view of him. _Holy shit!_ He looked even bigger in person. She was amazed that he fit inside of her from his amazing girth and impossible length. She took in his muscular thighs and softly moaned before looking to his chest. She was very disappointed that he still had his shirt on.

"Like what you see?" He whispered huskily to her with such a commanding tone to his voice. His wolf was still in control, but it was softening from her sweet yet vixen of a spirit.

"Yes, definitely." Bella whispered as his arms came around her, lifting her back up. Her legs latched around his waist as he pressed her body against the wall. His mouth clamped down on hers and a moan escaped her lips as she clung to him.

He stumbled through the living room as he kept hungrily kissing her. As he made it to the hall, she slammed her fist against her bedroom door to signal the correct door. He pushed it open and laid her down before detaching himself from her. She laid there submissively, arms above her head and knees bent with her legs spread. Fuck, he loved the sight of her like this, biting her lip at him, wiggling her hips under his powerful gaze.

He pulled his shirt over his head in a bit of a striptease and she quietly moaned when she got to see him naked from his knees up. Shit, if he wasn't the sexiest looking man she had ever seen.

"You know, steroids are really bad for you." She teased him and his eyes darkened. He kicked off his shoes and his jeans, leaving himself completely in the nude.

"No drugs have ever entered this body, babe." He grabbed her by her ankles and yanked her to the edge of the bed, getting a shriek from her. She quickly laughed to herself until she took in his dark, intense gaze. He quickly tore her skirt down her thighs and tossed it away. He pushed her camisole up her stomach and she took the hint rather quickly. With a shaky breath, she pulled her top and bra over her head, leaving herself just as naked as him.

His eyes scanned over her body, giving himself mental pictures of her whole body. He loved the size of her body in every single spot. It was perfect and, god, her tits were perfect, beautiful.

"You are so damn sexy." He groaned as he stroked his warm hands up her thighs, her smooth stomach, and cupped her beautiful breasts and then ran his index finger softly over her nipples. He was right they were the most delicious bubble gum pink nipples he'd ever seen. "I want to devour this plump tits of yours." He was seducing her with his voice and she was beyond dripping for him. She just wanted him to continue fucking her into oblivion. "There is another part of you that needs my attention, little swan." She whimpered as he slowly stroked her clit with his thumb.

"Ja-Jacob." She moaned his name which elicited a growl from him. He wanted to have her begging for more of him, pleading for him to fuck her, before he got his dick wet some more.

He removed his hand from her pussy and pressed her thighs to the mattress, earning a gasp from her. He teased her with his eyes before roughly rubbing his tongue across her clit. He moaned from her taste and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He buried his face between her legs as she threw her head back, clawing at her comforter.

"Oh, oh, oh...yes, yes, yes!" She gripped onto his short strands as he started to tease her, running skin across the sensitive flesh surrounding her sweet little nub. "Ooo, Jacob!" She cried out as he sucked her clit into his lips and tugged on it, releasing it with a pop before going back to licking at it.

She always loved the idea of having someone go down on her, but it had never been done to her. She never thought it would feel as amazing as it did to have his blazing tongue moving over her.

Another orgasm was fast approaching as he obsessively devoured her, running his teeth over her clit, licking, sucking, kissing, it all felt too amazing. She watched his face contort with desire and pleasure from eating her out.

That was just the first thing she needed to push her over the edge. She arched off the bed, throwing her head back, holding his mouth against her, and screamed out in her orgasm, squealing his name in euphoric bliss.

"That's two." He whispered as he licked his lips, moving onto the bed. He kissed her quickly and she was overwhelmed by the taste of her juices. It was sweet, like honey as he had said. She moaned as she scratched at his back and he groaned. He entered her again, just as rough as he did the first penetration, and she arched towards him, pleasure filling her. "Does it feel good, baby?" He whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers, slamming himself into her again and again.

"Yes," she whimpered aloud as she gripped onto his hair, tightening her grasp the harder he thrusted.

"That's my girl, my sweet little swan." He hummed as he gritted his teeth. He was struggling to hold out as she turned her head to the side, moaning aloud continuously.

"Yes, yes, yes." She whispered over and over again.

Her juices were flowing out of her and all over thighs. Reaching down he takes her juices on his fingers and puts them in her mouth.

"Suck on my fingers baby. Taste how sweet you are, honey," he tells her as he relentlessly thrusts her.

She moaned around his fingers as she sucked on him and even gave his finger a small nip. A growl escaped his mouth that made her moan again.

He felt his release approaching and he refused to let her see how hard he was gonna cum. His wolf had a large pride, he needed her to see that only he could pleasure her the way he did. His wolf didn't want to look like the lovesick lapdog he was.

He refused to howl, scream, moan, so, as he was about to go over the edge, he bit into her neck, hard, squeezing her hips in his hands. She screamed out as his bite ignited her third release of the night.

He grunted loudly as his seeds shoot into her, bouncing around like a pinball, filling her completely. He thrusted a few times until he had completely given her all he had to offer.

It took a moment for him to calm back down and he slowly released his mouth from her neck, seeing the dark purple, almost black bitemark at the joint between her neck and shoulder.

Remorse filled him as his wolf relinquished control back over to him.

 _Oh my God! How could I be so stupid? Did I just do what I think I did?_ He asked as he was mentally freaking out

For the moment he curbed his mental freak out and focused on the beautiful brunette, she. She seemed to have passed out on him.

"Baby, are you okay? Bells, honey, you okay?" Jacob asked as he stroked her cheek.

Soft moans escaped her mouth. She started moving her body towards him and snuggled against his warm chest.

"Mmmm, Jacob," she murmured.

He couldn't help but feel smug and yet so beyond happy at once. He had fucked her till she passed out, his wolf was howling with appreciation. But he was also happy because he had his imprint safe, comfortable, and thoroughly satisfied in his arms. All seemed to be perfect in his world at that moment. With all this in mind, he too fell asleep next to her.

* * *

 _The sun was hitting his face on a rare sunny day in La Push as he laid down. He could hear the sounds of happy laughter in the distance._

 _Suddenly he could feel small squirts of water hit his face. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face._

 _He sat up on his elbows to see his son running away from him with a water gun in his hand._

 _"Daddy's awake! Daddy's awake! Daddy's awake! He's gonna get us," the little boy said as he ran away._

 _Jacob laughed as he got to his feet. He had his own water gun next to him, starting to run after his two sons and his daughter._

 _Getting his ass kicked in a water gun war with his children, he had them go dry off. He was sure that Bella would be setting out some food for them all near their camp area._

 _Walking over he saw Bella pulling food out of the picnic baskets and coolers. He walked up behind her and hugged her close to his body._

 _"Jacob! Oh my God! You're soaking wet," she tells him as she jumped like a fresh caught carp and gave him a slap on his shoulder._

 _"Oh come on. You love me all wet baby. Don't you remember our bath from last night?" He purrs in her ear._

 _A gasp left her mouth as he started stroking her tits and placing kisses along her neck._

 _"Jacob, we can't. The kids will be back any moment," she moaned as Jacob rubbed her ass against his raging hard on._

 _His nose caught on to her sudden arousal and it made him growl and touch her even more._

 _"Really? You want me to stop? Cause I think you want me to keep going and make you cum baby. I could smell how wet you are, little swan. And it's making my wolf wanna eat you out so much right now," he whispers in her ear._

 _"Jacob, you're such a naughty boy. Do you want me to take your hard, long cock in my mouth till it hits the back of my throat while I stroke your balls and moan all around you?" Bella moaned._

It was then that he woke up.

Jacob looked down to his chest to see Bella was still curled up against him. She seemed peaceful in her deep, quiet slumber. He smirked from seeing her and softly stroked her hair with his fingers. Her strands were like silk even after how he had rocked her world. He couldn't stop himself from smelling her hair and, god, it was so amazing, green apple scent coming from her hair.

"You are so beautiful, my Bells." She still didn't move, her heart didn't fluctuate, and her breathing didn't change. She was still in a deep sleep. "I'm not gonna let you go now that I have found you." He left a soft kiss on her forehead and she still was deep in sleep.

He moved out from under her and picked her up, lying her with her head on her pillow. Still, she slept. He pulled her sheet up her waist before he heard the front door open. He groaned from this. He really didn't want to see anyone until he had to leave her, but someone had other plans.

He grabbed his jeans from the floor and threw them on before adjusting himself inside them. He looked back too his imprint to see she was still sleeping. He smirked towards her before he opened her bedroom door, hearing laughter coming from the kitchen. He strolled in and saw Jared and Kim standing by the counter.

He was irritated by their presence, but this was also Kim's apartment so he couldn't bitch about her being there.

"You know, there is someone sleeping in bed right now." Jacob spoke with a growl under his tone which silenced them. Jared snickered after a moment and flashed a big smile.

"Sorry, man. Kim left her charger so we had to come and get it." Jacob nodded and Kim gave him an all-knowing grin.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked innocently and Kim scowled.

"Don't give me that whole 'I didn't do anything' look. I was here when you got here. I saw what happened." She spoke, hinting for him to admit whatever guilt she was hinting at.

"I really don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about." Kim huffed as Jared looked at her intrigued. Kim didn't understand how Jake could possibly think she didn't see what had happened when he laid eyes on Bella Swan for the first time in four years. She had only seen that look in someone's eye once before and it never left her mind, the moment Jared had imprinted on her.

"You imprinted on Bella, am I wrong?" Jared gasped when Kim said this and a shit-eating grin crossed Jacob's face.

"Nope, you are completely correct!" A smug smirk rose as he walked over to the sink and filled a glass with water, sipping at it. He was parched from his and Bella's fuckfest.

Jared just stood there with his mouth gaping open. Kim giggled and shut his mouth.

"Close it, babe. You'll catch flies," she giggled.

After a few moments of being stunned, Jared's composure finally came back.

"You seriously imprinted on Bella?" Jacob nodded. "Damn! Congratulations, Alpha. You finally found your girl. We didn't interrupt anything, did we?" Jared smirked at him.

"Nope, Bells is asleep right now. Tired her out," Jacob said as he refilled his glass of water.

Jared smirked and Kim giggled at his comment.

"I thought the First Meets weren't supposed to be about sex?" Jared asked.

"Trust me. I'm sure they didn't do anything most people do in a first meet," Kim laughed.

"What do you mean?" Jared asked curiously.

"Well for starters the second I opened the door he imprinted on her. Then I swear less than a second later he was devouring her face and dry humping her before he practically kicked me out.

"Not that I would have stuck around for much longer. You were going at it like two animals in heat. Did y'all break anything during your activities? Do we need to replace anything?" Kim asked raising an eyebrow at him. Jake huffed before setting the glass he had used in the sink.

"No, we didn't break anything." That was just ridiculous to him. Even when his wolf was in control, he wouldn't break shit.

"Did you tell her?" Kim pressed him for information, needing to know if she could talk to her best friend about being an imprint yet.

"No." He rolled his eyes at them and Jared's eyes widened. He didn't understand why Jake wouldn't be confessing his love for Bella to her over and over again, telling her about what he was and that they were the most perfect people in the world for each other. Jared had been ecstatic to tell Kim about the imprint.

"Why not?" Jacob chortled before raising an eyebrow at Jared.

"Because I'm not making the same mistake as Sam." When Sam imprinted on Emily, though they had just met, he told Emily instantly and she didn't want to have anything to do with being his imprint or him as a wolf.

Jacob knew not to do the same with Bella. He hadn't seen her in four years, they had been close since she moved back to Washington, and they just had sex for the first time as fuck buddies. His gut told him she would run for the hills if he didn't wait to tell her. He already had a plan brewing for it. He would wait until she admitted her feelings for him, admitted it when she loved him, too. He didn't want her to feel pressured to be with him just because he imprinted on her.

All he cared about was her safety and happiness, even if that wasn't with him. He was leaving it all up to her.

"I know what I'm doing. When it's time for me to tell her, I'll know and so will you." Jared trusted Jake's judgement, but he just hoped he wasn't wrong. He hoped that Bella wouldn't run for the hills. He knew that would be the one thing that would destroy his alpha.

"Come on! Bella could handle it, I know she could." Kim tried to encourage Jake, but he stood firm.

"So you think. If you didn't already love Jared when he imprinted on you, would you have been so accepting of it?" He challenged her with a raise of his eyebrow. She had to think about that.

When Jared imprinted o Kim, she had the biggest crush on him and was in his group of friends so they hung out a lot, but he didn't even give her a second glance. She had been in love with him for a long time and just wanted him to see her as she saw him. When he imprinted on her, she didn't care that he was a wolf because his imprint meant that he loved her, too, and they could spend their lives together, until death do they part.

If it hadn't been Jared who imprinted on her, she couldn't be sure how she would have reacted.

"Fine, do it your way. Just don't take too long. That might also have negative repercussions for me." Jacob and Jared were both confused so she clarified herself. "Bella and I are best friends, we tell each other everything. With a few exceptions that are obvious. When you tell her, she's going to find out that I've been hiding all this from her. I know her well enough to know that she thinks omitting the truth and straight out lying is the same thing and she _hates_ liars. Just be careful." Kim gave her friendly warning and Jake nodded with a small smile.

"Trust me, when I tell her, I'll make sure to include that it wasn't your secret to tell." Kim snickered and snatched her charger off the counter.

"This is why we came back. I left my charger behind." He nodded and she gave him a teasing wave. "Just, don't break Bella." She stuck her tongue out before dragging Jared out the front door.

Jacob rolled his eyes and made his way back to Bella's room and she was still passed out. His heart fluttered at seeing how peaceful she was. He couldn't hold in the smile that became plastered across his face.

 _She is all mine…_ He thought as he closed her bedroom door and stripped off his jeans before moving into bed next to her. She cuddled up to his side and he chuckled as he laid his cheek against the top of her head. _I'll love you for every moment of the rest of my life…_ He thought to her as he closed his eyes and started to drift to sleep.

 **How many of you saw it ending up like that? Myself and sarahmicaela88 worked really hard on this. Lots of brainstorming and debating went into this story so we really hope you enjoy it and leave us lots of reviews, favorites, and follows.**

 **Much, much love! 3**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jacob's eyes snapped open when he felt something wet and, hmm, so warm and moist moving up and down his now throbbing hard cock. His eyes snapped down and he saw the most beautiful sight ever. Bella, awake now, had her hand around his base, stroking him, while she was gagging herself on his fat dick. He groaned as he gripped onto her hair, hearing her moans surrounding them.

She was sucking, hard, fast, licking him all over, running her teeth right under his tip.

"Fuck, Bells. What are you doing awake, baby?" He asked as he rocked his hips towards her delicious little mouth.

He had only ever received a blow job once in his life from Salah. And to be frank it wasn't that great. She took more than an hour to get him off and he had to help her out a lot.

But right now, what she was giving him was so beyond amazing.

"I woke up and I needed you. Your cock was already hard and was tempting me so much," she whimpered in between sucks.

 _Oh my fuck. My imprint is a kinky nympho. Fuck, is it possible to fall in love after just a few hours?_ He wondered.

Switching positions she went to her knees on the floor, while he sat on the edge of the bed. Weaving his hands into her hair, he gave it a nice, hard tug. This caused her to moan loudly around his cock that was already touching the back of her throat.

"Oh my fuck, baby. That feels too fucking good. Don't stop. Please don't fucking stop!" He growls out.

Gripping tightly to her hair and thrusting his cock further into her mouth.

"Holy fuck! Don't you have a gag reflex?" He grunted out.

Feeling smug that she was able to get a rise like this out of him, she continued. Taking her hand, she started to stroke his balls and then using only her lips she held him in the back of her throat and let out a deep rumbled moan.

It was all he could take. He could feel as his load shot down her throat. His breathing was so hard, he felt like he had done a super long run. Looking up at the beautiful brunette that had just rocked his world, he saw something that made him rock hard again. She was licking up all the cum up and down his cock.

He needed her so much at the moment. Looking down at her, she had just finished licking up the last drop of his rock hard cock. She looked up at him with the most demure and innocent looking eyes. He however knew she was anything but.

"Go over to the bed, little swan," he ordered her in his alpha tone.

Her brown doe eyes went round in surprise, but she obeyed nonetheless. His voice and how he ordered her was without a doubt the sexiest thing she had ever heard. Quickly she got to her feet and kneeled on the edge of the bed.

His wolf recognized the submissive position she presented herself in. It delighted him and his wolf so much to see their mate like this. He swaggered over to her. Taking a stray strand of hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear. He then stroked her along her jaw and down to her chin, she leaned into his touch.

"Turn around and get on all fours baby. I'm gonna fuck you from behind, little swan," he growled.

A gasp escaped her mouth and then another deep moan, she could feel her juices flowing down her thighs as she followed his instructions. For more measure she leaned her head down on the bed and stuck out her ass in the air with her legs slightly spread out.

Jacob could feel his wolf come out, if he was looking in a mirror he would probably see the color change in his eyes. Seeing his mate in this position was beyond anything he could have ever wanted in his life. In that moment he thanked Taha Aki and every ancestor since his time for the gift that was his imprint.

Stepping behind her, he smacked his hand across her ass. He could still feel the slight stinging pain in his hand from the strike. A high scream came from her

"Too much?" He asked her.

She shakes her head as she puts a death grip on her sheets. "Oooh fuck no. Again, please, again. I want more," she begged him.

He strokes her ass. "That's my girl," he rumbles softly in her ear.

This makes her shiver. God the things he could do to her with just his voice.

Never being one to deprive a person in need, especially his imprint who seemed almost desperate for his touch. Taking one hand, he weaved in her hair and tugged on it. The other went to her ass and gave her two hard smacks on both her ass cheeks. Both got him the sexiest little moans that were driving him crazy. Her ass was bright pink color, his wolf loved this so much.

"Are you ready, baby? Are you ready to be taken by me?" He whispers in her ear.

He moves a hand down to her drenched peach and runs it down her slit, she was so beyond wet for him.

"You are so beyond ready for me, little swan. Hold on tight, cause this is gonna get rough," he warned her. Bella let out a frustrated whimper as he replace his hand with his engorged cock.

"Good." She whispered, gripping the sheets in her hands. He slammed into her, earning a loud, dramatic moan. It ripped through her lips as her jaw slacked. His thrusts didn't soften after that. They got harder, more purposeful, and even more arousing. "Oh, my god!" She shrieked as he yanked her head back again, watching her juices splash out of her, across his abdomen, coating the sheets. Hmmm, that was an amazing sight to see, to know he turned her on so much, to feel on his bratwurst how much she loved how rough he was with her.

"Yeah, baby, you scream for me. You scream as much as you want, little swan. I'm not letting up anytime soon." Tears leaked from her eyes as her gut coiled, muscles tensed, her breathing ragged.

"God, yes! That feels soooo good!" He growled when those words left her sweet little mouth and he slammed his hips against her, swirling his length inside her, slapping her ass, yanking her hair back more.

"That better feel good, babe." He whispered with a demanding tone in her ear which earned him a moan from her. "After this weekend, you will not want _anything_ but _my_ monstrous cock inside you, fucking you only the way I can. Isn't that right, little swan?" She didn't know how, but his words gave her the release she needed and she screamed out from it.

"Yes, yes, yes, only your cock. Please! Fuck me so good and hard. I need it so bad. I've been such a bad girl!" she mewls.

He quickly pulled out of her, shocking her, and flipped her onto her back. He pinned her hands down with his own before burying himself back inside of her. She arched towards him and his mouth clamped down on hers. He screwed her brains out. She couldn't think straight, her legs around his waist, his cock fucking her into oblivion, his mouth on hers. Everything about how he was making her his took away her speech, her breath, her heart. Nothing had ever felt so amazing to her.

"Is this what you wanted, Bells? Is this what my bad kinky girl wants?" He grunts out as he thrusts harder and harder.

Her eyes rolled back into her head, her mouth hanging open, and loud moans escaping her mouth. She couldn't form words if she had tried. Jacob had her in the deepest sex haze she had ever been in.

She had no idea sex could be so great until Jacob Black walked through her door. He was a walking wet dream, that's for certain.

* * *

Waking up to rain in Port Angeles wasn't unexpected to Bella Swan, but waking up to a hot, muscular body pressed against her's however was.

Looking over to his side she saw the most beautiful, russet skinned, muscled out chest she had ever seen in her life. Last night as she and Jacob fucked each other until they both fell asleep. So she didn't quite get the opportunity to take in the beauty that was Jacob Black. She knew that it was weird and probably a cliche to call him beautiful, but there was no other way for her to describe that was the Adonis that was in her bed.

She squealed in delight in her head, not wanting to wake him, at having him in her bed. How could this gorgeous man have wanted her? But she was beyond delighted that he did.

He really was the epitome of human beauty. His skin was the same dark russet that she remembered, his chest was toned and covered with the most muscle she had ever seen in her life. It wasn't the weird muscles that was seen on some gym guys, but a natural muscle that was just amazing.

Then there was his face. She smiled as she looked at his beautiful face. He seemed so much younger when he was asleep. He seemed more relaxed and at ease. His features were more defined and sharper than they were the last time she saw him. But it didn't take anything away from how unbelievable he looked.

It was when her stomach started to rumble when she was pulled back to reality. Not having eaten since before Jacob came over, no wonder she was starving. Looking over, she saw Jacob was still sound asleep. She decided to bring him breakfast in bed.

As she tried to get outta bed, she almost fell on her ass. Her legs were unsteady and wobbly. Holding onto her bedside table, she waited for a few moments while her legs became steady. When she felt like she was able to walk without falling on her face, she went and took Jacob's t-shirt off the floor and slipped it on. Giving him a feather light peck on the lips, she left the room.

Getting to the kitchen, she got to work, making a big, hearty breakfast. She figured he had a big appetite. Many times Jared had spent the night and eaten over also. The boy knew how to pack away food like a wood chipper.

Deciding on making homemade waffles, bacon and sausage, and some homefries with butter and herbs. Jared always loved them so maybe Jacob would also. She put everything on plates and put it on a roll away cart that she and Kim bought at a yard sale the year before. Grabbing some butter, syrup, plates, silverware, glasses, o.j, and some mugs of coffee she headed back to her room.

As she rolled in the cart, he was beginning to stir. She bit her bottom lip as she brought the cart near the bed. Jacob peeked his face from under the sheet that covered his body. He smiled at her.

"Are you wearing my shirt, baby?" He asked as he sat up on the bed.

She bit her lip again and smiled, she ducked her head shyly and blushed. "Uh, yeah. I hope you don't mind that I borrowed it?" She asked.

He grinned at her cuteness and shook his head. "Nope, don't mind one bit, Bells. You look damn good in it, honey," he tells her. He gestured with his finger to come over. She almost runs over to him and settles on his lap.

He tucked some of her hair that covered her face behind her ear. She looked so beautiful in the morning. He buried his face in her neck and nuzzled her. This made her giggle and put her arms around his neck. She started putting light kisses on his jaw.

"How did you sleep?" She asked him.

He took her scent in and sighed deeply. "The best sleep I've probably ever had, honey," he murmurs against her neck.

The same effect that his voice had the night before was still true now. A deep moan escaped her lips.

Moving his hands from around her waist, he began working them around her stomach then lower. He could feel and smell how wet and ready she was for him, she also wasn't wearing any panties.

"Oh fuck, you're not wearing any panties, baby. Are you trying to kill me?" He growled.

She started teasing the side of his lips with her own. "Thought you would want easier access," she quipped.

"That little smart mouth of yours needs to be put to use, baby," he quips back at her.

"You promise. I am so wet right now. I need to be fucked so much," she moans softly.

His wolf was beyond pleased of how their mate responded to them. He straddled her on him.

"Oh yeah, baby, you are so beyond wet. Is this for me, Bells? Huh?" He growled against her neck.

Throwing her head back, she moaned loudly. "Oooh Jacob Black," she gasped.

"Fuck, baby. Say my name again," he tells her as he smacked her ass.

"Jacob Black fuck me already," she moaned out.

A rumble reverberated in his chest and came out like a growl. Lifting her onto his already hardened cock they both let out loud moans at the same time.

"Ride me, you bad girl. Ride me so fucking hard," Jacob tells her.

Doing as she's told and starts to thrust harder and harder on him, tightening around him every time she she thrusted down she would tighten around his hard cock.

"Oh my God! How are you doing that?" Jacob asked as his head was thrown back against the headboard.

Only having to give him a few more thrusts, Jacob could feel himself start to cum, but he wanted her to cum with him. Reaching down he started to rubbed her clit.

She gasped, "Oooh Jacob. Don't stop. Please don't stop," she begged.

"I won't stop, baby. Cum for me, little girl. Cum all over my cock," he tells her as he continues to rub her clit and meets her thrusts.

"I'm cumming. I'm cumming," she whimpers out.

"I'm right here, baby. I got you. Cum, little swan. Cum all over me," he encourages her.

They both find their releases together and scream each other's name at the same time.

"Wow. What a way to wake up," he says in between pants.

"Mmm hmm, the best," she says as she places soft kisses on his chest.

"Mmm we should wake up like that every morning, honey," he mumbles against her sex hair.

It was then that Jacob finally smelled the food she had cooked.

"Did you cook?" He asked.

"Yeah, I figured you'd be hungry," she giggled.

As if on cue his stomach started to growl.

He chuckled. "You figured right, baby." Giving her soft kiss on the lips he lifted her off his lap. "Damn when did you have time to make this feast, Bells?" He asked her.

"I woke up and you were still sleeping. You looked so peaceful and I didn't wanna wake you," she told him as she handed him a plate to serve himself.

Jacob piled his plate high with food, she was right. His appetite was just as big as Jared's if not bigger.

Taking a bite of the waffles and home fries, he moaned in appreciation.

"You like it?" She asked shyly.

He shakes his head. "No, I don't like. I love. This is some of the best breakfast food I've ever had in my life, honey," he tells her.

She felt all warm and fuzzy at his praise. It made her happy that she pleased him.

They chatted more about their home lives, what Bella studied in college, what her plans were when she graduated, and Jacob's plan for his own apartment and garage.

Gathering all the dirty dishes and taking them back into the kitchen, she sees how late it is.

"Oh my God! It's almost three in the afternoon. I can't believe we slept so late," she gasped.

"We needed the extra sleep baby. We tired each other out last night," he purred in her ear as he hugged her from behind and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Down boy. I need to get these dishes washed," she teased him.

He looks at her with his best puppy dog eyes and pout that made her melt and giggle at the same time.

"Aww does my wolf need more attention?" She joked as she stroked his jawline.

For a moment he panicked that she had caught onto something, then realized she was just kidding. He laughed and nuzzled her neck.

"Come on give me a hand and then we could maybe take a bath. You wanna join me?" She asked.

He nodded his head up and down, very excited about what she asked.

The gesture made her giggle. Together they washed, dried, and put away the dishes. She was drying her hands with a dish towel when she started to head to the bathroom, with Jacob behind her when her knee felt weak and almost fell on her face.

Two strong arms grabbed her around stomach and her legs. She felt a strong chest against her cheek. Jacob had her cradled in his arms.

"You okay, baby?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just still a little unsteady, I guess," she says blushing.

"My silly Bells. Still have two left feet," he mumbles against her neck.

Again she blushes with a secret smile forming on her face and rubs her feet together.

"May I tell you a secret?" She asks.

"Sure, honey. You can tell me anything," he assures her as he walks to the bathroom.

She bit her lip and smiled.

"I was never a klutz. Well, I was when I was really little, but I grew out of it when I started gymnastics and then started to do cheerleading," she confessed.

"You were a cheerleader?" Jacob asked, his eyes round and sparkled with delight.

Bella nodded and giggled. "I cheered for my old high school," she explained.

Instantly the image of Bella in a tiny cheerleader uniform waving pom poms around in said uniform. The image made him sigh and get an instant hard on.

"Hello, Jacob. Babe, hello. You there?" She asked waving her hands in his face.

"Huh what? What happened?" He asked.

"You zoned out for several minutes. The bath's ready." She walked over to the bath tub and stripped off Jacob's t-shirt, then took her hair and put it in a high ponytail and stepped in the steaming water. "Wanna join me?" She asked gesturing her finger for him to come over.

Almost tripping on his own feet, Jacob walked to the tub in two long strides.

Bella giggled as he stepped in and closed the curtain. She grabbed her Dove bar and started to clean herself when he snatched it from her. He pulled her back into his chest as he soaped up his hands, replaced the bar, and started massaging her shoulders. She moaned contently and his wolf hackled with delight.

"That feel good, baby?" He whispers in her ear.

Relaxing further into his chest, she sighs and lets out a deep moan as she closes her eyes.

"Mmm hmm, so much. I had no idea I was so sore. You really know how make a girl feel utterly exhausted," she sighs as her hands start to rub the side of his thighs.

He laughs softly against her neck. "It's easy when I have such a sexy little swan and she's mine to do what I please," he says.

His hands began wandering down from her shoulders to her back. Her kitten moans and whimpers were back. And so was his stiff hard on.

"Baby?" He whispered in her ear and she nodded, resting her head back on his chest. "You made me fantasize about you in a cheerleading outfit. I want to see you in one. Would you do that for me, little swan?" She shivered as he ran his palms over her breasts and down her coiling gut. He couldn't get the grin off his face from her body's reaction to him even if he wanted to.

With one hand, he picked up her knee to spread her legs and cupped her mound with his soapy one. She gasped aloud as he started to clean her core. He was very thorough and it was making her wet.

He felt the hot juices spilling out of her rapidly and a smug grin graced his lips.

"Oh, god." She gripped onto his arms as she whimpered, struggling with her breathing, coming out in choppy pants.

"Is me cleaning you making you horny, babe?" She nodded as she pressed her core into his hand.

"Please, please, please, feels so good. Please, fuck me." His wolf growled for him to give her whatever she asked for, but he wanted to tease her a bit first.

"But, I gotta get you all clean first. Or else, how am I going to get to eat your sweet little pussy? It tasted so good and I know you enjoyed it. I've been cumin inside you so much. This is one dirty little pussy after just a couple hours, little swan." Tears leaked from her eyes mingled with the bath water.

"Please, I want your cock so bad. Fuck me good, please. I _need_ you right now," she whimpered out.

His wolf was begging him. Never had his wolf ever spoken to him or even been present. Except maybe when he finally took Alpha, but never in a situation like this. He always seemed to be dormant and indifferent to his sexual liaisons.

So this was very different for him, to have his wolf so demanding and in need to have a woman. But he wasn't about to deny him either, because the man was just as anxious to have her.

"You need me, baby? How bad?" He teases as he starts leaving soft kisses on random places on her body.

His lips were warm and so soft. She could feel them more on her hot sensitive skin from the bath. She didn't know how much more teasing she could take.

"So fucking much. Please, I wanna cum. I wanna be fucked so rough and so hard," she whimpers out.

That was all his wolf could take. Getting to his feet, draining the tub, rinsing off quickly, and patting themselves dry as fast as possible, he threw her over his shoulder, then ran to her bedroom.

Throwing her on the bed, she giggled as she landed. Sitting up on her elbows, she looked at him with the sexiest smile and fuck me eyes. To make him even stiffer, she licked her lips with that cute little tongue in the sexiest way. The image was beyond erotic.

"So the innocent little swan wants to be fucked by the big bad wolf, huh? Is she ready for everything her wolf is gonna give her?" He growls.

She nods and bites her bottom lip, she sticks out her finger and tells him to come here.

"Do whatever you want with me. I'm yours to anything that comes to mind. Just make sure I'm thoroughly fucked and can't walk afterwards," she purrs.

A rumbled howl thundered in his chest and wanted out, but he suppressed it. He didn't wanna freak her out.

He walked with the gait of predator to his prey. For a moment he worried that this would scare her, but looking at her it seemed to make her even more aroused. Her thighs rubbed together needing friction, her juices flowed freely out her, her breathing was shallow and hard, and her eyes were almost black they filled with so much lust. His mate was ready for him. He couldn't wait to fulfill his darkest fantasies with her.

He hovered her and took a lick from her stone hard nipple, they look so tempting. His hand teased her soaking wet lips. She threw her head back and let out a deep moan.

"My little swan is so eager to be taken by the wolf," he rumbles as he took her whole breast in her mouth and teased her clit

"Uh huh," was all she managed to say.

"I have had so many deep, dark fantasies about you, Bells. And they just got dirtier and kinkier when I got older. May I do them to you now? Will you let me live them out here with you now?" He asks as he takes her other breast in his mouth.

"Yes! Fuck, yes. Anything my wolf wants. Just fuck me hard till I can't take it anymore!" she practically shouts out.

He smirks. "Whatever my girl wants, she will get," he promises.


End file.
